RWBY-Oh: Yugo of the Elemental Ultraman and Just
by Asura94
Summary: Follow Richard Drake who's a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, Ultraman and RWBY as he actually ends up in the world of Remnant, and not only does he have to help fight off the Grimm but must also find his missing cards while transforming into his Duel Monsters with the power of his Duel Ring! Elements from Yu-Gi-Oh and Ultraman. OC X harem and a few gender swapped characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own nothing in this story except for any OCs featured in it, and this story will be featuring elements from both Yu-Gi-Oh and Ultraman. Word of warning this will mention some events of volume 6, be sure to watch it when you can and also there will be some gender swapped characters as well.**

**Los Angeles, 2019.**

It was another cold winter day in the city of Los Angeles, snow covered the city in its cold beauty, many of the children were seen outside playing in the snow and building snowmen and having snowball fights. A lone figure was seen walking on the sidewalk, wearing a grey coat to keep warm in the cold wind. He was a young man around 17 years of age, with emerald green eyes, his hair was a golden blonde color that hangs down to his shoulders. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall. He has a lean built frame that was neither too small nor too big, perfect for speed and power.

He wore a greyish black shirt underneath his coat, blue jeans and tennie shoes. His name is Richard Drake, but he prefers to be called Rick. He was walking all by himself to go to find his friends at their usual hang out spot, which was an abandoned warehouse that was next to a local park. On his shoulder was a strap that was attached to a large bag, and inside that bag was a collection of tin containers from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, which a large collection of Duel Monster cards.

Rick was a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh ever since he first saw the first series, since then he had began collecting cards left and right when he was little. Most of them were gifts from his mother and father for his birthdays and Christmas presents, sadly however his parents had passed away when he was young, leaving him with his grandfather who was a retired soldier from the army. During his time with his grandfather he learned how to survive out in the wilderness while they were camping, learned many different types of martial arts as well as received more cards from him. Unfortunately his grandfather had died due to heart failure when he was 12, leaving him with no family, thankfully however a friend of his parents had decided to take him in and gave him a new home.

Not only was he a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, but he also took a real shine to another Japanese show; the Ultraman franchise.

Rick had seen all of the Ultraman shows and has finished watching Geed, however his most favorite by far was Ultraman Orb, he loved how Orb used the cards of his fellow Ultramen and fused them together to form a new type of Ultraman, which is why he ordered the toy replica of the Orb Ring. He would often joke around with it by placing his Duel Monster cards through the ring, and pretended to scan them, not only that but a few years ago his friends had introduced to a new show that he grew to love. And that was RWBY. His friends had showed him the trailers of it when they came out in 2013, and when the rest came out he immediately became a fan of RWBY, his most favorite characters of the show were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.

He had seen all the volumes especially the sixth volume which came out last year on October, and his mind was completely blown away from what he saw in the sixth volume, last Saturday he had just saw the 13th and final episode and was very anxious for a possible 7th volume in the near future. "Oh man, that was the best volume I've ever seen! I just hope they do make a 7th volume, there's still so much to be revealed." He said to himself with a grin. He stopped at a road which was leading to the park which was a few blocks from where he is now, suddenly he heard his friends calling out to him, shouting and waving their arms at him.

He smiled and started running to the other side, but stopped when he heard the sound of a truck, he looked to his right and he did see a truck coming his way, except it was swerving out of control due to the icy road. Rick barely had time to react as the truck came ever so close until his vision went completely dark.

* * *

(Insert opening song - Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover)

* * *

The scene begins with a darkened background with a deck of Duel Monster cards appearing, the cards then scatter all over the screen in every direction, until the background changes and with the final card gone Rick was seen running towards the camera and in his left hand the Duel Ring.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

As Rick ran the cards started flying across in front of him, and flew around him, then he suddenly stops and jumps back and lands on his feet with Emerald Forest behind him. All the cards fell all together creating a pile, before taking on the shape and form of Adam Taurus who drew his sword and points it at Rick. The young teen then brings up the Duel Ring which opens its flaps and glowed white hot light.

The camera switches over to Ruby Rose wielding Crescent Rose, then to Weiss Schnee with Myrtenaster in her hand, Blake then appeared with Gambol Shroud and lastly Yang appeared in a boxing stance with Ember Celica.

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

The camera switches over to team JNPR who waved at the camera while, before moving aside to show team CFVY, then to Glynda, Port and Oobleck until reaching to Ozpin who finished sipping his mug before smiling at the viewers and moving aside to reveal Beacon Academy.

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

The camera switches over to Rick who was leaning against the entrance of the school, with a somber expression on his face, as his old life on earth flashed beside him. He shuts his eyes before shaking his head and looking up in the sky, the scene switches over to the sun shining in the sky until suddenly he saw Avian and the other Elemental Heroes flying out of the sun, zooming across the screen until Flame Wingman appeared last with his arms crossed.

**[Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru]**

The camera switches over to Rick's feet before slowly scrolling up to his face he gripped the Duel Ring in his hand, and let out a determined smile before turning his gaze to the forest and the city of Vale.

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

Rick was seen running through the forest with the Duel Ring and his huntsman weapon strapped to his back, as he ran Ruby was seen running beside him, along with Weiss, Blake, Yang and team JNPR who all caught up with him and all of them smiled or grinned at him, while he returned their smiles and the camera shoot upward revealing the Elemental Heroes flying together above the children, with Flame Wingman flying closer to the screen.

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

Rick appeared before the viewers with the Duel Ring in his hand, and a Duel Monster card in his other hand, it switches over to Ruby who was smiling brightly with stars in her eyes and started looking around in a frenzy, before she tripped and landed on her bottom. The camera zooms out to show her teammates standing with the Neo-Spacians and laughing at her foolery, while Blake and Weiss only face palmed, and Ruby's face giving a cute pout. The camera shows Qrow Branwen with her sword in hand, before switching over Amber the Fall Maiden with her hands engulfed in magic and smiling at the viewers, then it switches over to Raven Branwen with her hand holding her mask and barely removing it, exposing half of her face with Vernal beside her.

**[Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

The scene switches over to Rick sliding a card into the slot of the Ring, it flashes and he was bathed in light as he transformed into Neos, who threw his head back and shouted in the air. The camera switches over to Salem who smirked and threw her hand out and her forces, along with Cinder and her team began attacking, but Rick as Neos easily battered any enemy in his path, and then the dark god Zorc appeared before him and loomed over the hero. Rick/Neos crossed his arms as he was engulfed in light and soured into the air, as two glistening wings of light sprouts from his back, turning him into Honest Neos.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

Rick/Neos flew towards Zorc as the two warriors arched their fists back, and punched each other with their glowing fists, before the screen flashed and revealed the title card, then Rick's smiling face appeared before the viewers and points two of his fingers at the screen, similar to how Jaden Yuki does and the camera zooms out to show teams RWBY and JNPR beside him with Beacon behind them, and everything fades away into darkness.

* * *

Darkness is all that Rick saw, he mumbled to himself as he laid there on the grass...… wait, grass? He slowly opens his eyes and saw several blades of green grass in his face. "Huh?" He uttered. Slowly he picked himself up till he was sitting on the ground, he looked al around himself and saw that he was in a forest, which is really odd since Los Angeles wasn't anywhere near any forests and he saw it was nighttime.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. "For that matter what the hell happened to me? The last thing I remembered was...AH!" His eyes became wide as plates as he remembered what happened to him before he blacked out.

**(Flashback)**

_He barely had time to scream as the truck seemingly collided with him, his friends cried out in horror as the truck collided with a tree, the driver slowly crawls out and walked over to the front of his truck which was wrecked, while Rick's friends ran over to try and save him. But to their surprise they found no blood, no dismembered limbs, no organs turned into paste, nothing. It's as if he just...vanished. The question is; where did he go?_

_Rick suddenly found himself falling or rather flying through a portal of some kind, the young boy cried out in fear and panic as lightning flashed and thunder exploded all around him. "Wha, what's happening?!" He exclaimed as he flailed wildly in the tunnel._

_Then he suddenly heard this laughter, a deep, dark and sinister laughter that sent chills down his spine. And yet it was a very familiar laughter. He turned around and to his shock and horror, there stood before him was the familiar form of the dark god of Egypt; Zorc Necrophades from the first Yu-Gi-Oh anime series!_

_"Z-Zorc?!" Rick gasped in fright. 'B-But that's impossible, he's only a made up character, how the hell can he be real?!' His heart almost stopped when he saw the dark one reaching out for him. "S-Stay away from me, stay back!" He shouted while trying to get away from the evil god._

_Zorc only grinned as his chest bulged out and the familiar dragon head grew from his chest. The creature snarled at the frightened teen and opens its mouth, intending on feasting on the young mortal. Rick felt his heart racing like an engine, his whole body trembled like an earthquake and was sweating up a storm, never had he felt such fear in his whole life, nor had he felt such evil from a being who's supposed to be a fictional character. 'Help me! Someone...please...help me!'_

_"**It's useless to cry out child. No one will help you now.**" Zorc taunted Rick which made him gasp, as the dark god heard his pleas. Just before he could kill the boy, a bright flash of light appeared and blinded the dark one. "**AGGGHHH!**" He cried out as he shielded his eyes from the light and then..._

_"**TWAO!**" A Loud cry was heard and then a figure that was bathed in white light appeared out of thin air, and kicked Zorc's face. The dark god was flung back from the kick as he let out a shout in surprise and anger._

_Rick gazed upon the glowing figure who stood before him, its back was facing him as it towered over him, the being turned its head and looked at the stunned teen with its featureless face. The only thing he could make out of the figure, is the curved antenna facing backwards, the elbow blades and shoulder blades. Rick stared at the being in awe as it raised its left hand up, and flashed him a thumbs up while letting out a soft grunt. They heard the growling from the dark god which made the white being face him and got into a fighting stance._

_Zorc threw his head up and let out a powerful roar of anger, and glared at the glowing figure before charging at him. The being returned the gesture in kind and charged at the dark one. When both warriors came close, Zorc rears his fist back and swings his punch at the being, but the being quickly ducks and delivers a knife hand strike to his side. "**TWAO!**" The being exclaimed as he struck the dark god and made his stumble back, and launched a left uppercut which caused a shockwave throughout the tunnel._

_Rick felt the shockwave washing over him and almost was blown away, then he saw the two titans clashed their fists together, creating an even stronger shockwave powerful enough to blow Rick away from them and further into the tunnel. As he screamed at the top of his lungs, his bag suddenly opened and all of his cards started flying out and scattered everywhere in the tunnel, then he saw his Orb Ring almost flying out but grabs it with an iron grip and to his surprise, the ring suddenly began glowing and he was plunged into darkness once more._

**(End flashback)**

Rick's mind finally came back to reality as his eyes slowly widen themselves and then...

"AAAAAHHHHH" He cried out as loud as he could with his eyes becoming comical circles and white as sheets, and his mouth comically turning square. "MY CARDS!" He quickly looked around and saw his bag against a random tree, rushed over and opens it, and to his dismay and horror he found that all the cards within their tins were completely gone. The upper part of his face was turning into a dark shade of blue as he cried comical waterfall tears, with a few strands of his hair sticking out.

"M-My...cards..." He whimpered as an aura of sadness and depression enveloped him. "GAH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He exclaimed in anguish as he closed his eyes and his tears fell from his eyes separately in a comical manner.

"My...my card collection...all 100,000 of them...gone in a flash." He said in utter dismay when he opened his left eye, and suddenly snapped out of his depression in a flash, as his tears immediately dried up, his mouth comically vanishing and two red lines suddenly appeared on the side of his head, while flickering before vanishing. he dug a little deeper inside his bag and pulled his hand out to reveal 12 cards which were his Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacian cards. "Well, at least not all of them are gone." He said with a small smile. Then he spotted his Orb Ring about three feet from him, he quickly made his way over to the replica and picked it up. "Good thing you didn't vanish on me." He smirked only to notice that something was off, the replica somehow felt...metallic and lighter than it was when he ordered it. He turned it around saw that it had a slot, like the kind you would insert a credit card on a ATM machine.

"That wasn't even there before." He quietly said to himself. He saw his shadow on the ground which was made by the moon, he turns around to look up and suddenly he became a cut out version of himself with his eyes becoming blank white and small circles when he saw the moon, only it was shattered. His jaw was now hanging past his chest as he gawked at the moon, then he snapped out his daze and returned to normal. "W-Wait a minute, t-that moon...it's...it's the same moon as the one from RWBY!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the moon having recognized it. "If that's the same shattered moon, then, does that mean that I'm..." He then froze when he heard the sound of growling coming from the forest.

He slowly turns around and his eyes became blank white again and his mouth comically turning into a square shape with a red exclamation point flashing beside his head. Coming out of the forest was a familiar form of a creature of darkness, a Beowolf. Then another and another soon followed their pack member until they almost surrounded the stunned teen. His skin was white as a sheet, his body shook which made a rattling sound like a skeleton. "B-Beowolves! Uh-oh!" He chocked.

One of the Beowolves howled and lunged at Rick, he yelped and quickly ducked when it swiped its claws at him, he made a few backflips as the creatures of Grimm tried to kill him with their teeth and claws but he easily avoided them until he found himself backed against a tree, and the Grimm cornering him. He started shaking up like an earthquake when he saw the Beowolves slowly moving closer, no doubt wanting him to feel despair before his death. '_Shit this is bad! Even with my martial art skills, there's no way I can handle a Beowolf, much less a pack!_' He inwardly panicked, however he shook his head and gained a determined expression. '_No, I'm not going down like this! I'd rather die fighting then cowering!_'

Suddenly a light caught his attention he looked away from the Grimm and to his surprise, he saw the hoop of the Orb Ring shining brightly in a white light. It was giving off a light pulsating humming sound as it continued to glow, he stared at the glowing ring in awe when he saw the card slot glowing a golden light, and giving off a deep rhythmic pulsating sound as it flashed. "What in the?" He said then he noticed his pocket glowing, he reached in and pulled out to his surprise a glowing card, when the light faded it revealed one of his Duel Monsters: Elemental Hero Neos!

'_Neos?! But what's going on?_' His train of thought was broken when he saw the Beowolves getting closer, he looked at the ring and the card before he decided to take a big chance. '_I'm not sure what's going on, but it looks like I'm gonna have to put my faith, trust and most importantly...my heart in the cards!_'

Taking in a deep breath his slides the Neos card into the slot which easily sucked the card in and the light from the slot grew brighter. The Beowolves stopped when they saw the light coming from the ring, Rick stares at the Orb Ring in awe and wonder and slowly raises it over his head. The Beowolves growled louder and lunged at the young man only for the flaps on the ring to snap open, and a blinding light erupted from the ring, a powerful shockwave had pushed the Grimm away from the light as it burned them from its radiant glow. The light then began to dissipate and in the place of Rick, was something else entirely different, one that may chance the course of this world forever.

**(Insert background music - Ultraman Ginga no Uta)**

The being wore a white suit, with red lines on its body which was a masculine built. His chest had a blue orb as did his back, there were three red triangles surrounding the orb on his chest piece, while his arms were equipped with elbow blades. He wore shoulder guards, while his eyes were sapphire blue with a yellow gem stone on his forehead, and on top of his head was a long curved antenna facing backwards.

The being slowly raised his head at the stunned Beowolves, and spoke in a deep yet strong voice which sounded heroically. "**_I...am the light that shines through the darkness, I am...Neos, Elemental Hero Neos!_**" Neos exclaimed to the creatures of Grimm before assuming a fighting stance. Inside his mind was none other than Rick, who was freaking out on what or rather who he had become! '_I can't believe it! I'm actually Neos! This is so cool!_' He inwardly shouted in joy, however the growls of the Beowolves snapped him out of his fangasm and steeled his resolve.

The lead Beowolf howled and charged at the Elemental Hero with the rest of its pack. Letting out a small grunt, Neos charged at the Grimm with renewed speed, he then leaps in the air, arching his right fist back and punched the Bewolf's head in, with enough force to cause its skull to cave in. "**_TWOA!_**" He shouted in the similar manner as Ultraman Tiga did. The blow from the punch actually sent the Beowolf flying back, plowing through the pack and crashing into a tree. Its body started to dissolve the moment its head caved in.

Landing on his feet, Neos quickly spun around and delivered a powerful backwards heel kick, at three Beowolves. The hit from the heel kick either snapped their lower jaws or their necks, then he palm thrusts at another Beowolf which sent it flying and colliding with another tree, killing it from the sheer force of the impact. Neos then backflipped a few times from the Grimm and lands perfectly on his feet. A sudden thought came to his head, he wasn't sure if it would work but he had to try. Standing straight up he brought his right hand over the antenna and concentrated, a light appeared around the antenna and pulls his hand away from it.

Twirling his hand around for a bit, he gets back into a fighting stance and held his hand out, while holding a glowing object in the shape of the antenna, then it took a different shape and the light died, revealing a blade almost identical to the Eye Slugger from Ultraseven! Letting out a small chuckle, Neos held the newly named Neo Slugger in a reverse grip and charged at the Grimm.

One Beowolf tried to swing its claw at him, only for Neos to duck and swiftly swing the Neo Slugger in blinding speed at the Grimm and charged at another Beowolf, and slicing off its arm before slicing its neck. Arching his arm back he threw the Neo Slugger like a boomerang and saw the spinning blade slicing through the creatures of Grimm, and piercing the last Beowolf in the head.

Another growl caught his attention as he turned and saw an Ursa plowing through the bushes, roaring at the top of its lungs. Neos calmly crossed his arms as the blades on his arms glowed, and extended themselves into fully formed blades. As the Ursa stood up and swings its paw at him, the Elemental Hero swiftly slices its limb off, the Grimm roared in pain while standing fully up, which allowed Neos to jump high in the air while the Ursa looked upward and saw the shattered moon behind him. Neos spun himself in a rapid pace as he let gravity bring him down, the Ursa only stared in horror as the Elemental Hero stopped spinning and raised his elbow blade high.

"**_SEIYYYAAAAA!_**" He shouted as he sliced the bear Grimm in half, leaving a glowing line in his wake. The Ursa let out a small yip before its body fell in opposite directions.

He looks over his shoulder to see the two halves of the Ursa dissolving, then felt a tremor from beneath the ground, he quickly made a huge backflip as the ground erupted and a large Deathstalker rose from the ground. As he rolled in the air Neos stopped and floated before the scorpion Grimm, who snapped its claws and trilled at him. Letting out a soft grunt, Neos flew towards the Grimm while it raised its claws and curled its stinger, when he got close the Deathstalker snapped its pinchers at him but he easily avoided them, and sliced through its boney armor with his elbow blades. The Deathstalker screeched loudly and swung its stinger at Neos, he easily kicked it away before leaping off of the Grimm and flew higher in the night sky.

A twinkle was seen and Neos came flying straight downward, as he flew he wanted to try out another test, he brought both of his hands which were flat close to his chest, then trusts his left hand forward and fires a beam that was similar to Ultraman Zoffy's M87 Ray, the beam struck the left claw and caused it to explode leaving nothing but a smoking stump. The Deathstalker cried out in pain and then charges at Neos, the Elemental hero landed on the ground and had his left hand facing upward while having his right hand across it, forming a plus symbol and fired a beam that was much like Ultraman's Specium Ray.

The beam struck the right claw and destroyed it, with both claws gone the angry arachnid spun around and managed to strike Neos with its stinger, the Elemental Hero grunted loudly in pain but managed to regain his momentum and slides on the grass. As he kneeled he brought two fingers from both his hands to his head just above the yellow gem, and fired a yellow beam that was akin to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. The beam struck the stinger and destroys it, leaving the Grimm completely weaponless.

Blinded by anger, the Deathstalker charged at Neos intending on trampling him beneath its weight, however Neos quickly summoned his Neo Slugger and threw the spinning blade at the Grimm. The Neo Slugger sliced through its left legs which caused the scorpion to tilt over the loss of its legs, only for the blade to come back and slice through its right legs and causing the Deathstalker to fall on its belly. The Grimm let out a weak trill and Neos decided to put it out of its misery, he brought both of his hands to his hips before stretching them out, crossing one hand over the other forming a V formation and spreads his arms apart, creating a line of light to consolidate energy.

Then he had his left arm facing upward while hand his right under beneath it, creating an L shape and fired a beam similar to Ultraman Tiga's Zeperion Ray, and before the Deathstalker knew it the beam struck it face first.

**(End background music)**

**Boom!**

The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the forest, scaring any animal into running away from the sound. With the last Grimm dead Neos eased his stance and gazed into the blazing fire. Knowing what he had to do, he brought both hands flat together to his right side, and thrusts them out and fired a powerful stream of water, to extinguish the fire. In a matter of minutes the fire was put out leaving nothing but smoldering heat, steam and smoke from the burnt ground. With the situation over Neos looked at his hands in awe and wonder. '_This is...this is amazing! I just used the powers of the Ultramen as a Duel Monster! This is...unbelievable!_' He inwardly exclaimed at what happened to him just now, never in his wildest dreams would he not only become one of the Elemental Heroes, but also using the powers of the Ultramen as well.

His body was engulfed in light once more and suddenly his form reshaped itself, until the light faded and revealed Rick in his normal human form. He looks himself over in surprise to see himself normal again, then he turns his attention to the Orb Ring and brings it up to his face, the slot suddenly glowed and then the card he inserted popped right out, slowly he grabbed it and pulls it out and stared at the Neos card in stunned awe. "Whoa..." He softly spoke at the card. It took a full minute for his brain to process what happened to him, and then his lips formed a small smile before extending to a fully wide smile that could split his head in half, and his eyes comically grew big as they twinkled with stars in them and a white cloud and a rainbow appeared over his head.

He slowly let out a few chuckles before he exploded in a full blown laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YAAAAHOOOOO! WHOO-HOO-HOO!" He shouted in absolute joy he literally shot in the air like a rocket with stars flying out from behind him. He was so excited he was doing several backflips, rolling on the grass in a cartoonish ball, all the while howling with laughter like a hyena. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I ACTUALLY BECAME NEOES AND USED THE POWERS OF ULTRAMAN!" He screamed in the night air with his eyes shut as he somehow glides over the grass like a skater would on ice. "AHAHAHAAA! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY...GAGH!" He suddenly cried out when he collided with a tree, and somehow comically turned into a cut out form of himself with his left cheek against the tree, his eyes blank white circles, and his mouth in a square shape.

"...Well...moment's gone..."He moaned in pain as he slowly fell from the tree and crashed on the ground.

He let out a groan as his arms and legs remained stretched out from crashing into the tree, his right leg twitched a few times before he quickly returned to normal and sat up. "Hold on, if that's the shattered moon above me, and those were Grimm I just fought, then that would mean that I'm..." Suddenly a glowing light from a bush next to the tree caught his attention, he crawled over to the light and reached into the bush and pulled out not one but two glowing cards! The light surrounding the cards faded and revealed two of his missing cards.

"Time Wizard and Tuning Magician!" He softly exclaimed before letting out a small smile. "Well at least I have 14 cards now, and that just leaves me only 99,986 to go."

"Well that was quite the show you just put one there kid."

Suddenly a feminine voice caught his and looked over his shoulder, his eyes went wide when he spotted what could be described as the most beautiful and downright sexy lady he ever laid eyes upon. She looked to be in her mid or late 20s, perhaps in her 30s and still looks hot and sexy! Her hair was short and pitch black, reaching down her neck, her figure was slender like a figurine doll, her waist was slim and looked almost narrowed, and her bust size was around a double F cup. But what caught his attention is that her eyes were red, behind her waist was a large sword that looked very familiar as did her outfit which left her slim stomach exposed.

'_No way! She can't be... Could she?_' "... Um...excuse me miss... But can you tell me who you are?" He nervously asked having a strange feeling about who this lovely lady might be.

The woman smirked and chuckled. "Why not? The name's Qrow, Qrow Branwen." She answered with her hand on her hip.

This hit Rick harder than that truck that almost ran him over. This woman is the veteran, bird shifting and drunkered huntsman himself; Qrow Branwen, as a woman!?

'_N-NO WAY! HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A MAN!_' He inwardly shouted in total disbelief, never in his wildest imaginations would he ever see a genderbent version of one of the characters of RWBY in person, sure he's read fan stories and seen fan art of gender swapped versions of RWBY characters, but this is something else entirely.

His eyes suddenly moved on their own, going up and down, taking in the full detail of the huntress before him. He was so taken by her beauty he didn't even noticed her gently pulling his head up until he saw her smiling face. "My eyes are up here kid." She said with a small chuckle.

This snapped him out of his trance, realized how close she was to him and looked down and saw her exposed cleavage at the top of her shirt, and could see into the valley. His eyes comically turned white and his face went cherry red. "AHHH!" He yelped and scooted away from her till his back was against the tree, face still burning red and heart pounding like a drum.

Qrow gave a teasing smirk and walked over to the blushing teen.

The young teen only stared wide eyes as the former member of the Branwen tribe stopped before him while letting out a smirk. "I mean, it's not every day I see someone get so excited and start acting like a giddy school girl." She said with mirth.

Rick felt his face heating up with embarrassment, no doubt he must've been hiding somewhere and saw him making a fool of himself before crashing into a tree. "Uh...you didn't record any of that, did you?" He asked while his body shook and made a rattle sound.

Qrow let out a chortle and shook her head. "Relax kid, I didn't record anything. Though, it's not everyday I see someone like you turning into that white suited man." She said before leaning closer to Rick who leaned back, then turned her gaze at the Orb Ring and spotted his two cards in his hands. "Nor have I seen items like those you have before." She then stood up and gave Rick a questionable expression. "So tell me kid just where did you come from and where did you get those?"

Rick knew that he would be questioned by one of the characters of RWBY, he had read many RWBY fanfiction stories back on earth, and while he knew that those would try to keep the main character from telling the cast too much about their universe, he decided to risk it and tell them everything he knew about them. Especially if his cards are somewhere in the kingdoms of Remnant, and the likely hood of Zorc actually being in Remnant as well.

"Um, before I tell you anything, you think perhaps we can go somewhere else? You know, somewhere that's not crawling with those monsters?" He said while keeping his knowledge of the Grimm a secret from her and hoping he'll be able to meet Ozpin.

Qrow stared at him for a second before rubbing her chin in thought. After some careful thinking she shrugged. "Eh, why not? First I gotta make a call to someone before we leave." She said before pulling her scroll out and walked away from Rick.

As Qrow walked away from him Rick quickly tuned around and became a cartoonish cut out version of himself, while gaining a sly grin which had a twinkle t the corner of his smile, and his pupils shrinking into dots. '_This is perfect! Not only did I meet one of the characters of RWBY, even if it is a gender swapped version of one of them, but I'll get to meet Ozpin himself! I'm not sure how I got here or why, but I'm not gonna let this opportunity slip by, not only that but I need help in finding all my missing cards!_' He inwardly chuckled to himself as he's living the life every RWBY fan ever dreamed of!

Then he saw Qrow coming back as she placed her scroll back in her pocket. "Well I just got done talking with my friend, he said he wants to meet you over at Beacon for a chat." She said as her crossed her arms under her bust.

"Ok, sounds good." He said while extending his hand to Qrow, who then grabbed it and pulls him up... Which sadly seemed to make Qrow raise a brow again and tried to prevent a laugh from escaping. When Rick looked up to her, which he literally did since he only came up to her abdomen, and his face gaining a dark spot in between his face and his eyes almost squinting as he glared at the huntress. "What's so funny?" He asked in a rather hard tone.

"I...I'm sorry, it's just seeing you standing up right now, I realize that you're barely up to my niece's shoulder!" She said before letting out a laugh and hold her sides which caused her bust to bounce, while not noticing a red tick mark appearing on Rick's head as he lightly trembled. As an insult to injury, Qrow had to kneel down just to meet Rick literally face to face. "I mean no offense or anything." She then placed his hand on Rick's head and started patting on him like a dog, much to Rick's ire. "But look short how you are, shorty! Not to mention how cute you look when you're short!" She exploded into a laughing fit while still patting Rick's head.

Suddenly Rick appeared in a red background with him turning into a cut out version of himself, while matching the color of the background, his eyes completely darkened and his teeth clenched tightly and turned into a slightly bent rectangle shape with his teeth sharpened, and the tick mark expanding over his head and turning white. Rick let out a growl from what Qrow had just said to him, and before the huntress knew it she suddenly found herself being grabbed by the back of her shirt, and spun around and around with Rick holding onto her and spinning in a comical manner.

"Shorty?! Could a shorty do this?! What else you want to call me? A half-pint, bean-sprout, midget?! I'm still growing you drunkard bitch, and I'm 17 years old for god's sake, and don't call me cute!" Rick exclaimed loudly as he spun the yelling huntress around in a circle.

Yes, this is true, while he may be 17 years old the only real problem for Rick, is his height. He's around 3'4" which makes him rather short compared to other teens his age, despite him being 17 years of age. Which makes him very sensitive about his height, and often being called the modern Edward Elric from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist by his friends back on earth. Not only does he dislike being called short, he really hates it when people call him cute due to his height.

Eventually the both of them were lying on their backs, panting heavily from that little outburst of Rick's. "Hah...geez kid, you're like my other niece Yang when she goes crazy over her hair, except you go crazy about your height." Qrow heaved while her eyes were in a dizzy swirls.

"Yeah well, don't go calling me short or cute again, or else I'm kicking your ass." Rick rebuked her for calling him short.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. Let's just go." Qrow said as she slowly stood up still feeling dizzy and wobbly from being spun around so much. Eventually both Rick and Qrow were on a Bullhead on its way over to Beacon, Qrow was simply relaxing on her seat while briefly glimpsing at Rick who was looking out at the window taking in everything they passed by. Never in her entire life as a huntress has she ever seen anything like this kid, and that ring, whatever it is has a strange power. Power that is unlike anyone on Remnant has ever seen before. '_Hopefully he'll be able to tell us what he just turned to, and what those cards were._'

After what felt like an eternity they finally arrived at Beacon, which to Rick's surprised looked a lot bigger in person, than it did on a computer screen. Qrow chuckled at the gawking expression Rick had and patted him on the back. "Well? Come on, no use standing around here." She urged as she walked ahead of the young teen who snapped from his daze and followed her. Once they were riding in the elevator, Rick was really nervous, it's not every day a guy suddenly finds himself in a world that's supposed to be pure fiction, being able to transform into a creature that from a card game and meet yet another character of said fiction, who happens to play a major role in future volumes.

He gulped almost audibly as a sweat drop was rolling down his cheek. '_Shit! This is so damn nerve wracking, I can't seem to keep myself calm at this moment!_'

The dinging sound of the elevator broke him from his train of though as the doors opened for them, Qrow lead Rick out and walked over to the door that lead to Ozpin's office. She stopped at the door and turns to Rick. "Wait here, they'll call for you when they're ready."

Rick nodded and sat down on a nearby chair as Qrow went inside to speak with Ozpin. He sighed and rubbed his head, his mind was still trying to process on how he ended up on Remnant, instead of being turned into paste by that truck. Not only that, but how was it even possible for Zorc to even be real? As far as he knew Zorc was supposed to be defeated during the final battle of the first Yu-Gi-Oh series, and yet he not only saw him but was almost _eaten _by him. '_Something's going here, I don't know how Zorc's even connected to all this, but whatever it is I need to not only find my missing cards, but also stop him. Somehow._'

Inside his office both Ozpin and Glynda were watching the video of Rick fighting the Grimm as Neos, needles to say they were shocked and amazed by what they saw, after that the video ended and the screen was turned off.

"..Professor Ozpin...what did we just see?" Glynda being the first to ask with her eyes wide as plates.

With his hands clasped together and staring at the blank screen, he turned his attention at her. "Something that no one on Remnant has ever seen before." He merely said to her.

Back with Rick he was seen looking over the Orb Ring as well as his cards in his other hand, he looked back and forth between them with a curious thought. "I wonder, if the slot allowed me to transform into Neos, perhaps it could do the same with my other cards. And if that's possible then perhaps the ring could allow me to fuse with them as well." He said to himself recalling the number of times he would playfully scan his cards through the ring, he was about to test his theory when he heard the door opening and saw Glynda herself walking out.

"Professor Ozpin will be seeing you now." She told him in her usual tone that he's familiar with.

Putting his cards away and still holding onto the Orb Ring, Rick followed her inside as the door closed behind them. Rick was sitting in the middle of the room as Ozpin was sitting behind his desk with Glynda and Qrow on both opposite sides of the desk. "Now I want you to know you're not in any trouble or anything, we simply wish to ask you a few questions young man." Ozpin said in order to ease his nervousness.

This made Rick let out a small sigh of relief and smiled. "Sorry it's just nerve wracking to meet someone like you. By the way name's Richard, Richard Drake. But call me Rick." He introduced himself with a grin.

Ozpin smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Richard, my name is Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon which you're in now. Beside me are my associates Glynda Goodwitch." He said while gesturing to the blonde haired combat instructor, who offered the young teen a nod and a small smile. "And you've already met Qrow Branwen."

Said huntress only offered Rick a half smirk and slight nod while winking at him.

"So if you would please Richard, where did you come from exactly and how were you able to transform into that white being?" Ozpin asked the young teen with a curious tone in his voice.

From that moment Rick explained everything about himself to Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow, telling them that he's from another world called earth, telling them that it was much like Remnant but different in many ways, next her explained to them all about the cards as well as telling them about the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise and the Duel Monsters that he has on hand. Then he told them about his Orb Ring once being nothing but a simple toy replica from Ultraman Orb. Next he dropped the mother of all bombs on them by telling them all about their universe, how he knows them and about every other character on Remnant, events that've happened or will happen in the near future as well as the war with the Grimm. He even showed them proof by showing them clips of their universe through his phone, which had all six volumes downloaded.

Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow were stunned in total silence, what Rick had told them completely blew their minds away, a young man from a world where theirs was nothing but fiction? Fortunately he assured them that if they're talking to him in person then that meant they're very much real as he is.

"...I...I don't believe this." Glynda said in disbelief while palming her head at the revelation Rick had told them.

Qrow looked at her flask and screws the cap on it, obviously too stunned to even drink it, especially seeing a male version of herself on Rick's phone.

"I know that this is all so much to take in, but I can tell you is that even though you all may be fictional in my universe, you all still have your lives and there's nothing that can change that!" Rick said to calm them down before they have some sort of identity crisis.

Fortunately his words were able to ease their worries. "Sorry Richard it's just...this is overwhelming for us, and you're right we do have our lives. And that's never gonna change." Ozpin said with a smile which also seemed to calm both Qrow and Glynda as well.

This made Rick inwardly sigh in relief. '_Phew that was close. And now to drop the atom bomb._' Rick cleared his throat which got their attention. "Not to sound rude or anything, but you think if I can speak with you Ozpin, in private?"

This made Qrow and Glynda raise a brow in confusion and turned to Ozpin who seemed to be thinking it over, then he nodded and motioned them to step out of the office. The then walked across the room with Qrow walking out first while Glynda briefly looked over her shoulder, before following Qrow and closing the door behind her.

Silence filled the office once again before Rick turns back at Ozpin, with a hard look in his eyes. "I'm not sure how to say this, but." He then lowers his head till his eyes were darkened by his hair, this made Ozpin raise a brow and leans forward to listen to what Rick had to say. "I know who you really are...Ozma." Rick said softly but loud enough to be heard.

Ozpin's heart practically skipped a beat and felt his blood turn cold when he heard that name. His eyes wider than humanly possible as he stared in a shocked and awe state.

"And I know the relationship you had with...with Salem." Rick said while his body slowly trembled for some reason, his hands slowly closing into fists while the headmaster only stared frozen like a statue. "I know all about you, when the Brother Gods once walked among humanity several thousands of years ago. Remember me telling you that your universe has six volume? Well in the sixth volume it explained your origin as well as Salem's." Rick's fists were slowly trembling as if to keep his anger under control.

Ozpin could clearly tell what Rick learned about who he was in the past was upsetting him, but was too stunned to speak and let Rick continued explaining. "And I know the reason why Remnant became what it is in the first place!" Rick said with his voice slowly rising. "It was because of you that she's what she is now! It's because of you that she suffered all these years, lost and alone, cursed to live forever because of her immortality!" He exclaimed loudly which made Ozpin flinch at his tone.

"I know what she did was wrong and that she should've just let you rest, but you were the only person to ever make her feel free and give her happiness, and she fell in love with you because of that! But what did you do? You went and got yourself killed by a virus, and caused her pain!" He retorted while tears were seen falling from his eyes while his head was lowered.

"And because of those two brothers she lost everything and became a prisoner again! And to make things worse." He said before raising his head and glared at the ancient wizard who flinched from his steely gaze as tears flowed from his eyes. "You went and accepted the light god's offer, never even knowing that there's no chance of ever defeating her and continuing this never ending war of yours! You and her were happy together, you had each other again but because of that stupid promise, it tore your family apart!"

As Rick rebuked Ozpin for what he did, his mind went back to the time where he met Salem once more, them being reunited and having a family of their own, in that moment he knew there was true happiness between them especially with their daughters. But it all changed that very night he remembered his promise to the God of Light, which resulted in his death and his rebirth throughout the years, and finally knowing the horrible truth of never being able to defeat Salem.

"But still." Rick said once again which broke Ozpin from his train of thought. "If she can't be defeated then...she can be saved!"

His words stunned Ozpin once more. Did he hear right? Did Rick actually say that Salem, the queen of the Grimm could be saved? "Richard...you can't possibly think that-"

"I don't think, I _know_ she can be saved!" Rick cuts him off while standing fully up and holding the Orb Ring tightly in his hand. "You may not believe it, but the two brothers said that unless she learns the true meaning of life, she will forever be cursed to wander the land forever! I know for a fact that there's a way to free her, and if you won't save her Ozma, then I will and there's nothing you can say or do will stop me!" He firmly declared while holding the ring close to his chest, with a look of pure determination.

Rick's words stunned Ozpin, never in his whole life had he seen such fire in his eyes, nor has he heard such passion in his voice. In all honesty just seeing Rick before him in such a manner has reminded Ozpin of what he once was and stood for all those years ago. A small smile wormed its way onto Ozpin's face. "I'm not sure if it is even possible to save Salem from the path she walks on, but if you strongly believe that you can save her, then I ask you this Richard." He paused for a moment before finally speaking again. "Please...save her."

Rick blinked a few times before giving the headmaster a big grin. "Hey you can count on me, Oz!" He chuckled while flashing a thumbs up.

After their little talk both Glynda and Qrow were called back into the office, standing by Ozpin again as Rick was explaining his cards once again. "So before you even arrived to our universe, you had well over 100,000 of these Duel Monsters?" Ozpin asked while holding the Neos card.

Rick nodded. "Yup. They were gifts from my parents and grandpa before they died, while the rest came from my friends before I even got here."

Qrow let out a whistle as she was looking over Avian and Hummingbird. "I gotta say that's one helluva collection you got there kid." She commented.

"But when you were brought here you saw all of them scattered everywhere within the portal?" Glynda asked while she was looking at Burstinatrix, Sparkman and Dolphin.

This made Rick slump. "Sadly yeah." However he quickly shook it off and straightened himself. "But after fighting off the Grimm in the forest, I was able to find these two." He picked up both Time Wizard and Tuning Magician and showed them to huntsmen and huntress. "Which means I have 14 cards and that leaves me only 99,986 to find."

They all handed his card back to Rick which he placed them back in his pocket. "Though the problem is, even though I know about your world from a computer screen, I don't exactly _know _Remnant personally. So I wouldn't even know where to begin looking." He said while rubbing his head.

"And that's why we'll help you find them. From what you've told us about them, as well as this...Zorc character, if what you showed us and told us about him is true, then he may present an even bigger threat than the Grimm." Ozpin said while his eyes narrowed. Both Glynda and Qrow nodded, agreeing with the ancient headmaster to help Rick find his cards.

Rick smiled in gratitude of their offer to help him. "That would be great. Though I am curious about one thing, if the Orb Ring or rather Duel Ring as I'll call it, allows me to transform into Neos then maybe it can do the same with my other Duel Monsters as well. It may even allow me to fuse with them." He theorized while looking at the ring again.

"Then perhaps we should test that theory out in our training room." Ozpin said as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. "I'm sure professor Port won't mind in helping us with this little test."

Rick, Glynda and Qrow followed Ozpin out of his office and went down on the elevator. Once they made their way through the halls Rick was taking in every detail of the academy, it truly was amazing to actually be inside the fabled school itself rather than watching it on video. They finally reached the training room and walked inside, and standing before them was the familiar form of professor Peter Port himself.

Port turns to see Ozpin entering the room and smiled. "Ah, professor Ozpin! To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you before the school year starts?" The story telling huntsman said as he shook Ozpin's hand.

"I apologize for having you come down at this hour Peter, but I was wondering if you would help us with something." Ozpin said before motioning Rick to come up beside him. "This is Richard Drake, he was brought to me a few hours ago and we wanted to help him test out a theory of his here in the training room, and we were hoping you can help with this theory."

This peaked Port's interest and walks over to Rick. "Oh? Is that so?" He said before looking down on the young teen. He lets out a hearty chuckle while placing a hand on Rick's head, which made his brow twitch. "Well now, it does my heart good to see a young newcomer to seek the aid of a valiant huntsman, like yours truly!" He proclaimed in his usual boastful tone. "Still it is rather surprising, to see someone as small as you here young man."

His words made Rick become stiff as a board, before surprising lunging at him and throwing various attacks at him. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT, YOU JERK?!" Rick shouted while his eyes were comically blank and angry.

Both Ozpin and Glynda turned into cartoonish cut out versions of themselves while question and exclamation marks flashed above their heads. And Qrow also a cut out version of herself had a large sweat drop forming on her head, and sighed while a cartoonish cloud escaped her mouth.

"Oh ho! Well now I see the young lad has a fire inside him, hahaha! I like that, no doubt you would make a fine huntsman in the near future." Port boisterously chuckled as he either dodged or blocked Rick's attacks.

Eventually Rick felt himself freezing in midstrike and found himself floating back to Ozpin and Glynda, who used her riding crop which glowed with her semblance and dropped him beside her. Then she smacked him on the head with her crop. "OW!" He cried out while holding his stinging head. "What was that for?!"

"That was for attacking one of our staff members, you should know better than to let someone's insults get the better of you." She chided him like how a mother would with her child.

"WELL HE'S THE ONE WHO CALLED ME SMALL!" He exclaimed while turning into a cut out version of himself, his teeth turning sharp and a tick mark forming on his head.

This only made her brow twitch and began to slap him silly with her crop, which made the two men in the room wince from the sound of her crop smacking skin. She finally stopped and Rick was seen on the ground with several angry red welts, and little spirals and stars floating from his head. "I think someone should teach you to control that attitude and temper of yours, understand?" She said while tapping her crop in her other hand.

"Yes ma'am." Rick moaned in pain.

Glynda only let out a small smile at his words. "Well, I'm glad you understand since you won't be doing that again, will you Richard? And to make sure you don't do this again, you'll be getting a strict mommy from this day forward." She said with a small nod. "Plus I'll also be training you as well, should you chose to accept it of course."

Both Ozpin and Port had multiple blue lines on their faces, with small blank white eyes or in Ozpin's case blank white glasses and a small sweat drop or two from the blonde's harsh treatment on the young teen. '_She's an absolute she-devil when she wants to be._' They thought in unison.

While Qrow shook her head and chuckled at Rick's misfortune. "Sometimes I wonder if you're not secretly into bondage, Glyn." She grinned which earned her a heated glare from the blonde witch.

"Be quiet Qrow!" She snarled at the bombshell ravenette.

After Rick's little episode about his height, he was seen in the center of the stage with a bandage or two on his face. On the spectator seats were Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Port waiting to begin the test. "Alright Richard, we're ready to begin when you are." He called out while the others were waiting with anticipation.

'_Well here goes nothing._' Rick slowly took a deep breath and releases it, calming his nerves. Getting into a stance similar to how Gai Kurenai from Ultraman Orb would, Rick then thrusts his left hand out and the ring glowed and his vision was engulfed in light. Rick suddenly finds himself in a cosmic background with several stars all around him, then he pulls out the first card from his deck; Avian.

"Avian!" He called out as the card suddenly flashed green and wind was swirling around the card. He slips it through the ring with the back of the card facing the bottom, and to his surprise it scanned his card while the ring flashed a green light.

**_Erementaru Hīrō Fezāman_**

The card was engulfed in light and passed through the ring in a flurry of wind and leaves. The wind appeared on his left as it took shape and finally taking on the full form and appearance of Avian, who let out a grunt.

Amazed by this Rick let out a smirk and pulls out his next card. "Burstinatrix!" He called out as the card flashed red and flames were dancing around it. He slips the card through the ring as it scanned it and the ring flashed from a green color to a bright red color.

**_Erementaru Hīrō Bāsuto Redi_**

The card was engulfed in light as it passed through the ring in a flurry of fire and small embers as it appeared on his right, like with Avian the flames took on the full form and appearance of Burstinatrix, who let out a lady-like grunt.

With both monsters beside him, he knew what fusion form he'll become. With a large smile, he knew just what to say with to finish this. "Give me the power of wind and fire!" He exclaimed while thrusting his left hand in their, and to his surprise both Avian and Burstinatrix mimicked his movements, the flaps of the ring opened and the ring glowed brighter.

**_Fu~yūjon'appu!_**

The ring and Avian flashed a green light, while it switched to a red color as did Burstinatrix, before the ring flashed a darker shade of green. With their arms down both Duel Monsters were pulled into Rick as they let out a grunt in unison, before merging with Rick as his body was engulfed in light and changing into a different shape. Fire and wind danced around his body as he felt a rush of power flowing through his body. Then the light and the two elements started dissipating from his body starting from his feet and climbing up.

**_Fu~yūjon rīz Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman_**

Once the light and elements had vanished, there stood in Rick's place was none other than Flame Wingman!

The background changed from a green hurricane wind, to a raging fire and Flame Wingman was seeing flying through the flames in a similar manner to how Ultraman would once he's transformed.

Back in the arena Ozpin and his friends had to shield their eyes from the blinding light, and when it faded their eyes slowly became wide as plates, and their jaws almost dropped. Rick as Flame Wingman stood tall and proud before the veteran huntsmen, they could feel the air around him radiating power, they saw that he only had one wing on his left side which has a clawed hand, while his right arm had red scales and to their surprise, in the place of his right hand was a head of a dragon with a tail swinging lazily behind him. "Oh my god!" Glynda breathed out stunned by what she had witnessed.

Qrow may've saw Rick turning into Neos back in the forest, but seeing him turning into a fusion monster almost made her drop her flask. However, she gripped her chin with her thumb and index finger, and suddenly gained this hungry look in her eyes. She had this foxy smirk as she eyed the fusion monster before. '_Not bad, not bad at all. I must say, despite his cuteness in his height, he could have a killer body like that._' She inwardly purred while slightly licking her lips.

Port felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw Rick becoming Flame Wingman, and stroked his moustache in total amazement.

Even Ozpin was amazed to see such a fusion monster in person, just seeing it he could feel the power emitting from the creature Rick had transformed into, if he were unleashed against an army of Grimm he would no doubt come out unscathed. Speaking of which he turned to Port and nodded. The Grimm studies teacher nodded and pulled out his scroll and pressed a button.

Rick was looking himself over feeling amazed that his theory of becoming a fusion monster was true, then he heard the sound of doors opening, he turns to the source of the sound and saw several doors opening and in the darkness were multitudes of blazing red eyes and the sounds of growling. Knowing those were Grimm, he got into a fighting stance with the mouth of the dragon head on his right hand glowing.

When the doors were fully opened, the Grimm charged into the stage with the intention of feasting on the creature before them, sadly for them Flame Wingman charged at them as well and when he got close he fired a powerful stream of flames as everything turned white.

* * *

**(Time skip)**

It had been what must've felt like months if not a whole year since that day Rick arrived to Remnant, and his stay in Beacon was...even more interesting than simply watching it from a computer. He was given a room of his own, some private teachings from the staff members of Beacon, familiarizing everything he could see from the show, and had to endure Glynda's training, (which now haunts him in his dreams.) But despite all that she actually treated him like he was her own son, and even Rick admitted that he saw her like a mother. Those two were practically inseparable, much to Ozpin's amusement.

However during his time in Beacon he hasn't found any clue as to where the rest of his cards are, luckily Ozpin had Qrow keep an eye out for any signs of glowing cards or hearing rumors about cards no one's ever seen or heard of. Even so, he wasn't sure if the Duel Ring, would at least sense the cards. Despite that he wasn't gonna give up searching for them, as well as preparing for when the main timeline of RWBY would arrive, and the possibility of encountering Zorc.

Not only that as he was staying in Beacon, he would explore the kingdom of Vale, it looked a lot bigger in person than he realized, but he also saw many Faunus getting treated poorly. So, he did what no one in Remnant should've done; help those who're different. His actions quickly gained the attention of the public, especially the Faunus, then in secret he would go out as either of his Elemental Heroes or Neo-Spacians and save both humans and Faunus from various things. His actions as his Duel Monster had gain him a somewhat of a popularity amongst the people, mostly the Faunus.

He did everything from stopping muggers, killers, thieves, even members of the White Fang. As well as saving lives from Grimm, accidents and natural disasters. And during his time in Remnant he actually came across his four favorite characters; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. His encounter with them was exactly like from the trailers, well his encounter with Weiss was different than what he was hoping for.

He meet Ruby as Avian during her visit with her mother's gravestone, he encountered Wiess as Sparkman when the train she was on was under attack by the Fang, thankfully he was able to give her some words about not hating the entire Faunus race because of the actions of a lost few. Then he met Blake on the train as Dark Panther much to her surprise to see a panther like him, and fought Adam Taurus by using his own image and semblance against him, much to his surprise. And finally he met Yang as Burstinatrix when she was wrecking Junior's bar, and suffice to say she took a real liking to Burstinatrix, since she's a fire user like her.

Right now he was seen as Neos floating in the sky with his arms crossed and the moon shining behind him. His blue gaze scanned over the city until he spotted the store he was looking for; Dust Till Dawn. "**_There it is. And if things are going according to the canon timeline, she should make her move right about..._**" The sudden sounds of glass breaking cut him off as he saw a man flying out of the store, and then he saw her flying out of the store with her sniper shifting into its scythe form, Ruby Rose has arrived!

"**_Now._**" He said. And just like in the first episode he saw her easily taking out those hired thugs that surrounded her, then he noticed a familiar man in a white suit and black bowler hat getting ready to shoot her. "**_And that's my_ cue.**" Neos quickly flew towards Ruby just in time as a large fireball had almost reached her.

**Boom!**

Roman Torchwick, the infamous wanted man in the criminal underworld, smirked, feeling pleased that he snuffed that little red hooded girl for ruining his operation even if those losers from Junior barely did much. However his smirk faded, and was replaced by a look of surprise when he saw a shield of light. Ruby thought she was done for, she braced herself for that fire dust to hit her, however she suddenly felt fine. She opened her eyes to find herself in one piece, then she looks up and then her eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her mouth.

Neos was standing before her with his hands stretched out, and a light shield was created just in time before that fire dust hit them. 'Good I made it on time.' He inwardly sighed in relief. "**_Are you alright kid? You're not hurt are you?_**" He asked only to see her eyes had grown bigger which almost popped out of her skull, literally sparkling like stars, and her mouth shaped like an O. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head when he saw her awestruck face.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THAT HERO NEOS!" She squealed like a little kid with so much joy and excitement in meeting him, she suddenly turned into a chibi version of herself and started moving all around him, and taking in every detail of his being. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THE NEOS, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

A thought bubble appeared from his head, and a cartoonish version of his normal self hunched over with a large sweat drop, and his eyes blank white. '_I know she's into heroes as she is into weapons and all that, but this is ridiculous._' He said as he just stood there like a statue while she kept looking him over and asking questions.

"Dammit."

Hearing Roman's voice made his thought bubble pop and getting Neos' and Ruby's attention (even though she's still in her chibi form).

His face had what could possibly be describe, as the most vicious and angriest scowl Rick had ever saw on him. Of course he did foiled his plans time to time during his exploration in the kingdom, while looking for his cards of course.

"Of all the times you just had to show up, didn't you?!" He snarled lowly while gripping his cane. "You just don't know when to mind your own damn business and stick your nose in places where it doesn't belong!"

Rick inwardly smirked at his furious expression, he just loves pissing him off when he ruins his plans. "**_What can I say? I make it a habit of stopping guys like you from harming others. As well as my fellow Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians, after all you just can't seem to learn your lessons, eh Roman?_**" He said before crossing his arms and lowered his head to give an intimidating look. "**_I'm only gonna say this one, surrender now and come quietly, or else things will get ugly here_**"

"That's right!" Ruby exclaimed with Crescent Rose in its scythe form...while still in her chibi form and standing beside him.

Roman only clicked his tongue in anger. "I so don't have time for this!" He aims his cane at them and fires another fire blast at them.

Ruby quickly changed back to normal and yelped when she saw the fireball coming at them, Neos got in front of her and shielded her when the fire struck him on his back. He grunted when the fireball hit him but it wasn't too bad, Ruby heard him and looked at him with a concerned expression. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" She asked him.

Neos only gave a chuckle. "**_Don't worry it'll take a lot more that that to hurt me._**" Then he looked over his shoulder and saw Roman escaping at the building where the Bullhead would arrive, along with a certain false Fall Maiden as well. "**_Come on, let's go!_**" He exclaimed while scooping Ruby up in a bridal style, much to her surprise and then cried out when he took off into the sky with her in his arms. Her eyes moved upward and let out a small gasp when she saw just how heroic he was as he soared through the night sky, it didn't help at all when the stars and the moon shined brightly around them, making his body somehow glisten like a diamond or snow. To her it was like a brave and noble hero. valiantly rescuing the fair princess and riding off into the night.

Ruby suddenly felt her heart racing and her face turning a healthy shade of pink, she quickly covered her face with her hands but peaked through her fingers as she gazed at him.

Neos briefly looked down and saw her acting like a typical shy girl in the presence of a handsome man. A sweat drop appeared on his head as he heard her giggling like crazy. '_I swear I will never understand this girl!_' He inwardly exclaimed at her behavior.

Roman was able to make to the other side of the building when...

"**_Hold it right there, Roman!_**"

The voice of Neos made him stop as the Elemental Hero landed on the roof and gently puts Ruby down and readied her weapon in the case of a fight breaking out.

"Persistent bastard aren't you, Neos?" He snarled under his breath as he turns to face them, the air was filled with the sounds of engine noise and suddenly a Bullhead rose from the side of the building. Neos looked at the cockpit of the vehicle and can already tell who's flying it. Roman then climbs aboard the opening of the Bullhead and then faced them once again. "Well little red and Neos." He said to them with a large amount of venom when saying Neos' name. "As much as I love to stay and chat, I have other places to be!" He pulls a large enough fire dust crystal and then throws it at them.

Neos wrapped Ruby in his arms again and had his back facing the dust crystal, as Roman shoots at it and caused and even bigger explosion.

**Boom!**

Roman howled with laughter as he watched a great blaze of fire erupting before him. He hated Neos, he really, REALLY hated Neos so much! Every operation he pulled off that white skinned do gooder and his elemental freaks have always ruined all of his schemes and heists, it was driving him crazy! But now he's finally rid of that pesky hero in white and hopefully the same will happen to those other freaks as well!

His laughter soon died down and his smile had dropped when he saw the flames dissipating and his face contorting into an angry scowl again.

Neos slowly looked over his shoulder as did Ruby and to his relief, Glynda had arrived just in the nick of time, and as she did in the canon timeline. '_Took her long enough._' With the fires gone, Glynda canceled her shield which allowed Neos to stand by her left while Ruby stood by her right. Glynda took a quick glance at the young huntress-in training and turns to Neos while silently gesturing to the young silver eyed girl. Neos nodded at her and turned his blue gaze at the Bullhead and saw a familiar false Maiden partially stepping into view and created a ball of fire in her hand.

The fight was very much like in the first episode, only with Rick as Neos swatting any fireballs, and firing plasma balls at the Bullhead. It was becoming too much for the Bullhead, so Roman quickly flew it away while it was still intact. With the fight over and the fire around the put out, Neos gazed at the fading Bullhead, and decided on following it. "**_SHUWATCH!_**" He exclaimed while leaping in the air and soared in the night sky before his body seemed to flicker and faded from sight.

Glynda gave a small smile as she watched the young teen faded from sight. '_Be careful Richard._' She thought when felt a tug on her cape and turns to meet the silver eyes of Ruby, who looked at her with admiration.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?" She asked with a beaming smile and her eyes sparkling.

Glynda felt a sweat drop appearing on her head, recalling what Rick had told her before. A Thought bubble appeared from her head and played a cartoonish memory of Rick explaining to her. '_Ok in the original timeline in my universe, Roman and Cinder fly off in their Bullhead and you two simply watched them flying away._' Rick in the memory explained to her with a chalkboard and several pictures of said events of the episode, before adding a picture of him and Neos. '_However even though I'm here, the results will be pretty much the same, except I'll follow them while cloaked so they won't see me. And once Ruby asks you for an autograph, just humor her before you go an interrogate her ok?_' The thought bubble popped and Glynda sighs which a cartoonish cloud popped out and faded before looking at the young girl.

She reached into her pocket and pulls out a marker. "Where do you want it signed?" She asked uneasily.

This made Ruby squeal happily as she was surrounded by a pink background and rainbows. This made Glynda gain two sweat drops on her head and sagged her shoulders. '_You owe me for this Richard._'

**(Beacon)**

After questioning Ruby and granting her the privilege to join Beacon due to what Rick had told them, Ozpin and Glynda had returned to the academy after bidding Ruby goodbye. "Have you gotten any word from Richard yet Glynda?" Ozpin asked s they exited the elevator.

"I just gotten a call from him saying that he found them landing near an abandoned warehouse, before he cut the connection off." Glynda answered as they entered his office.

"Well I'm sure he'll be back before we even know it." He said back.

"Or he could be simply waiting in here for you two to get back." They stopped when they heard a familiar voice when they noticed Ozpin's chair with its back facing them, and turns around to show Rick in his normal form sitting on it with his hands behind his head and placing both his feet on the desk. "Miss me?" He said while giving them a cheeky grin.

Their surprise faded and Ozpin only chuckled. "You certainly got done quicker than we expected."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, what can I say? I can get things done in a real hurry if I want to. Not only that I got something." He pulled his feet off the desk and reached into his pocket and suddenly pulls out an orange ball of mystical flame.

Both Ozpin and Glynda felt their jaws almost fall and their eyes became wide as plates, in his hand was the missing half of the Fall Maiden's power!

Rick got off of Ozpin's desk and walked over to him and was about to hand him the Maiden powers, only for Ozpin to gently push it back to him. "Huh?" Rick uttered with a blue question mark appearing over his head.

"Richard, I believe that you should be the one to give it to her. After all you were the one who healed and awakened her, and promised to get her powers back after all." Ozpin said with a knowing smile.

Rick only stared at the headmaster for a second, before giving a big smile and snorting smoke from his nose. "Sure! You can count on me Oz!" He exclaimed before making a dash out of his office and raced to the elevator.

Ozpin only chuckled at the young teen's enthusiasm. "He's certainly something of a wildcard." He said before going to his chair and sitting down.

Glynda gave a small smile still staring at the door. "He definitely is something else." She said before her smile faded into a frown. "Although I can't help but feel a little worried. I know that those cards are special to him, but I just hope that nothing bad happens." She gently tightens her hand closed to her chest, she may not openly admit it but she grew close to Rick during their time in training, she helped him whenever he needed it and helped sharpen his skills when he's not using the Duel Ring. But she couldn't shake this feeling inside her and she has no idea why.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen, after all he was trained by everyone here, so I wouldn't be too worried about him." Ozpin said with a sudden teasing smile rising. "In all honesty, I've never seen you become so attached to him, like a mother hen with her baby chick."

His words made her become stiff before turning to face him with her eyes shadowed, and suddenly gained a twinkling star in both eyes before raising her crop. "What was that, Ozpin?" She lowly growled while her body was enveloped in a darkish purple aura. "Care to repeat that last sentence?"

Ozpin comically became white as a sheet as his face gained a blue color. "Oh nothing Glynda, it was nothing, nothing at all I assure you!" He exclaimed while waving his hands back and forth rapidly hoping to placate his assistant's wrath, sadly it was for naught. Outside the academy you could hear the sounds of her crop smacking skin, and the anguish cries of Ozpin echo throughout the air.

Then it zooms back inside the academy and revealed Rick walking through the hallway and stopping in front of a door. He raised his hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Amber it's me, Rick, can I come in? I got something for ya." He said while holding his hand with the Maiden power behind his back.

"Oh Richard! Yes, come on in!" Amber answered on the other side of the door. Smiling he opens the door and spotted the familiar tanned skinned, brown haired Maiden herself. Amber was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand, which she puts down when she saw him come in. When he finished testing his theory about transforming into his fusion Duel Monster, Rick asked Ozpin about taking him to see Amber herself, telling him that he might be able to heal her and help her awaken from her comatose state.

Ozpin was reluctant to take him to Amber, but after recalling Rick telling him what happened to both him and Amber in the final episode of volume 3, he decided to take his word and brought him to the Fall Maiden. When they arrived at the very bottom of Beacon Rick had transformed into Neos and asked them to hand her to him. When she was taken out of her life-support system, Neos had suddenly started glowing and began transferring his energy into her. They all just stood back and waited with baited breath and hoped beyond hope that he would succeed.

Then to their surprise not only did they see her scars vanish and her waking up, but they saw what looked to be some type of Grimm worm in is hand. He told them that it was a parasite that was keeping her from recovering and waking up, and possibly to track her for when Cinder arrives during the assault. After healing her and helping her regain her strength, Amber was forever thankful to Rick, much to his embarrassment when she pulled him in a hug and smothered his face in her breasts.

"So, what is it you have for me?" She asked when he stopped in front of her.

He smiled widely at her. "Don't blink ok? Ta da!" He exclaimed as he presented her the missing half of her Maiden powers.

Amber's eyes were wide as plates when she saw the missing half of her Maiden powers, flames were coming out her right eye as it sensed its missing half. Rick slowly stretched out his hand to her as she reached out for the flame, the missing half then flowed into her arm before moving to her body as it was bathed in an orange light. Her eyes closed as she felt the familiar warmth of her power returning to her, she slowly opens her eyes as flames were now coming out of her left eye now and briefly shined an orange color. Finally, for the first time in years, Amber the Fall Maiden is now complete.

The light around her body had faded and the flames around her eyes had ceased, she lets out a sigh and gave a small smile at Rick. "Richard...you, I don't know what to say, but you not only saved me from a possible sleeping death, but saved my soul as well. Thank you." She said with a few tears of happiness falling.

Rick only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, it's nothing really! I mean it's only natural that I..." He was cut off when he felt Amber grabbing his face and then without warning gently captured him in a kiss! His eyes became wide as plates, his heart almost completely stopped and his face was becoming a new shade of red.

Amber slowly pulls away from the kiss and giggles at the site of Rick's blushing face. "I owe you my life Richard, and hopefully I can help you find your missing cards as repayment." She said while tenderly stroking his face and gave him a quick peck to the lips. "I hope to see you do well in the initiation soon, goodnight Richard." She lets go of his face, turns her lamp off and placed her book on her desk before turning around so her back is facing him.

Rick only stood there frozen like a statue, face all bright red and eyes comically blank and doing a good imitation of a gold fish. "Ah...uh...I...g-g-goodnight...A-Amber." He stuttered as he shakily turned around and walked towards her door as a trail of steam was coming from his head.

Amber wasn't really asleep when she heard her door opening and closing meaning he left, she giggled to herself again, ever since she saw how short he was compared to her, she couldn't get over just how cute he was at that height. She always found it hilarious on how he reacts to her calling him cute, something he really hates. '_Oh Rick, why did you have to be so damn cute like that! I hope that one day I can be by your side for all time, perhaps we should discuss about marriage someday!_' She quietly giggled to herself as her face turned into a cartoonish cut out with a wide smile.

Just outside her room Rick's mind was a complete mess, it was like a combination of a hurricane, tornado and thunderstorm all rolled into one, it's not everyday that he gets kissed by a beautiful, tanned skinned woman who's obviously a few years older than him, as well as supposed to be pure fiction, but that was his first kiss he got from a gorgeous vixen no less! '_She kissed me, she kissed me, she Kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me, SHE KISSED ME, SHE KISSED ME, SHE KISSED ME, **SHHHHEEEEE KKKKIIIIIISSSSSSSSSEEEEEDDDD MMMEEEEEEEEEEE!**_' His mind couldn't take it as his whole face was turning so red it looked like he was going critical as steam rose from his head and came out from his ears and the sound of a kettle was heard until...

**BOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The whole hallway was filled with smoke, covering everything around it.

Glynda sighed to herself while rubbing her forehead, after smacking Ozpin silly for that mother hen remark, she stormed out of his room in a huff and rode down the elevator to get to her room. She respected Ozpin she truly did, but at times he can be childish, still she couldn't get over the feeling that was growing whenever she and Rick were close to each other. Sure she can be strict during her teaching with Rick, but deep down she was only looking out for him and guiding him so that he would be prepared for whenever he finds his cards, but still she couldn't shake that feeling that's swelling up inside and she has no idea why.

"Perhaps a nice relaxing hot bath would help before I go to bed." She said to herself when the elevator dinged on her selected floor. When the doors opened what she saw made her jump back in surprise and yelped.

There before her was a cut out version of Rick, balancing himself on the tips of his toes on his right leg while his left leg was raised and bent, his hands were facing upward and flat like he was holding something and lastly his whole face was so red it was glowing, his head was still steaming while his eyes were comical swirls and wiggling his body while he was mumbling nonsense.

Glynda blinked a couple of times before composing herself and walked over to the atomic red duelist. "Richard? Richard, are you feeling ok?" She asked him as she watched him waving his body side to side.

"...Uh?...Oh...H-Heya Glynda...how're you doing thish lovely evenin'?" He mumbled to her, still blushing up a storm and clearly not thinking straight.

"Are you feeling ok? Is something wrong?" She asked again feeling a little worried about his red face.

"Who me? Oh...no I feel fine, I am nothing wrong at all. I feel SOOOO...Lightheaded...and very...shleepy." He said in a manner similar to how Qrow is when she's drunk, and then fell backwards and crashed on the floor.

Glynda kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his forehead, only to recoil due to how hot his skin was, it was like she touched white hot metal and waved her hand around to cool it. She sighed heavily and used her crop to pick up Rick via levitation and carried him off with her, still listening to him mumbling utter nonsense.

"So much for my relaxing bath." She said with a cloud over her head and Rick giggled like a kid on too much sugar.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Inside the airship that was flying towards Beacon, was Ruby Rose who managed to actually attend the fabled huntsmen school Beacon Academy! When she told her father and uncle they were very proud of her being able to attend the school, if being moved two years ahead was anything to go by, Yang however was practically ecstatic for her little sister to attend Beacon with her. And poor Ruby was nearly crushed by her sister's bear hug.

Still she didn't feel real comfortable about being some special student, that's what was eating at her for the duration of the flight, however she still had the autograph she got from Glynda that one night yesterday after teaming up with her and her most favorite hero of all; Elemental Hero Neos! Ever since he and the others along with the Neo-Spacians just seemingly appeared out of nowhere, the young reaper had gone crazy over them, to her they were everything she always wanted to be, being a hero, stopping the bad guys and saving lives.

Before she had two favorite things cookies and weapons, but her number one favorite of all were Neos and his fellow heroes, you could say she practically worshiped them!

Right now she was sitting on the cushion of the airship, after the whole throw up incident and having to run away from her sister, and watching the news of the White Fang being taken down by one of the heroes, which was Sparkman when they were assaulting a Faunus rights group, and saved the lives of those people before vanishing. Though she did have this frown on her face as she let out a sigh.

Then Yang appeared and sat down beside her. "Why so gloomy Rubes? You're not still bummed about not getting a picture of that Neos guy from last night are you?" Yang asked while placing an arm behind Ruby.

"What do you think? Of course I'm still upset about not getting an autograph, much less of Picture of Neos!" She exclaimed while breaking out of her depressed state. "I mean you should've seen him Yang, he was so cool and awesome, and he was so heroic when he came to stop those bad guys, I mean to meet one of those Elemental Heroes is like a dream come true!" She beamed with her face becoming a cartoonish cut out version with her eyes growing big, stars twinkling in them and a rainbow appearing over her head while she smiled. "They're everything I've always wanted to be, I SO can't wait to meet him again and his team, and possibly team up beside them!"

Yang's eyes closed until they became horizontal lines, a sweat drop appearing on her head, and letting out a weak chuckle. Ever since those heroes showed up they were all the rage among the youth, especially the Faunus and even more so to Ruby, she knew that she wanted to grow up to be just like their mother Summer Rose. To them she was indeed a supermom and a great idol to the young reaper, and now that those heroes had suddenly showed up, Ruby was more fired up to be just like them as well as her mother.

The blonde bombshell placed a hand on Ruby's head which snapped her out of her fantasy. "Whoa there sister, I'm sure it'll probably be a long time for you to even meet them, much less team up with them." She said then her mouth morphed into a cat-like teasing smile. "Unless of course you're more anxious to meet a certain knight in shining white armor that swooped in and saved you last night, right?" She wiggled her eye brows with tiny cat fangs sticking out of her mouth.

This made Ruby's face turn cartoonish again and went bright red with her eyes changing complete silver. "Y-Y-YANG! It's not like that at all!" She exclaimed while rapidly waving her hands at her sister.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh relax Ruby, I'm just funning you!" Yang laughed at her sister's embarrassment which she found hilarious.

Ruby gave a rather cute pout which made her cheeks puffed. "That wasn't very funny Yang." She said then she felt something sticking out of her pocket, which got her attention and a small yellow exclamation mark flashed beside her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out not one but two cards. She held them out for her to get a good look at them, the first card appeared to be a copper colored, left and muscular arm being pulled back by a chain. The next card beside it sent chills down her spine do the grisly smiley face that stared back at her. The picture was a strange creature she never saw before, with the same color as the left arm, its smile seemed to almost split its head in half as its gums were a very dark blue, almost black in color like it never brushed its teeth in ages. On its head was a strange headpiece in the shape of a cobra and by the way its body looked, she could guess that it was built like mount Glenn.

Ruby continued staring into the cards, particularly the one with the face of the creature, it was almost as if it was staring right back at her.

Yang noticed how quiet she was and saw her looking at the two cards in her hand. "Still holding onto those?" She asked while pointing at them.

Ruby slowly nods. "Uh huh. I mean I've never seen anything like these two, Exodia the Forbidden One and the Left arm of the Forbidden One?" She said while eyeing the two cards like a Nevermore, before turning to Yang. "You still have that other card you found?"

"You know it." Yang answered before reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a card similar to the one Ruby had, but it was a right arm. "Though, I'm still wondering how this ended up in my underwear draw. I mean I thought some perv was trying to take something from me, but the window in my room was locked."

"Mine too. I mean, I don't even know how these two got into my sock drawer. Though this things face gave me the creep when I saw it." Ruby said with a shudder, recalling finding the two cards in her drawer when she woke up, and almost got a heart attack when she saw Exodia's face.

"Tell me about it when I heard you screamed, I thought someone was attacking you, and barged into your room when you were pointing at your drawer." Yang said with a chuckle, recalling Ruby freaking out over a grisly smile from a card.

"Well can you blame me? I wasn't even expecting a card with a scary smile to greet me in the morning!" Ruby huffed before looking at the card again. "Although looking at these cards now." She placed the head above the left arm and held them in her right hand, while Yang brought the other card over and placed it with the other two. "They're kinda like puzzles in a way. We have three of them, but we don't even have the other pieces."

Yang hummed to herself while tapping her chin. "Well who knows where those pieces could be, but if we hang onto these, I'm sure the other pieces might turn up." She said and placed the right arm in her pocket.

"Hmm, maybe." Ruby said while pocketing the other two card in her pocket, unknown to both sisters that the three cards were softly glowing before fading.

In another airship were Weiss Schnee was seen sitting by herself, looking out at the window below, she had trained for all her life to become a huntress so she can become a better person, and undo whatever wrongs her father had done in the name of her family. She recalled that one event months ago, where she and her mother were riding on a train to Vale and were attacked by the White Fang, she and her mother were among the captive people as they waited for help to arrive. She thought they were all going to die that day, and they would've if not for a flash of lightning striking at the White Fang.

She remembered that one humanoid being flying down from the sky, the sky flashed with lightning as he made short work of those radicals, never in her life had she ever seen a being like Sparkman as he mentioned his name to her and the people he saved. After that moment she felt anger for the White Fang rising within her, because of those degenerate Faunus they've made her life a constant hell, ruining her childhood and would've ripped them a new one, had Sparkman convinced her otherwise. She remember his words that anger will only breed more hate and hate will only breed more suffering, and that she mustn't shift the blame on all Faunus due to the actions of the Fang.

His words ran deep in her mind, after seeing him flying off that day she kept replaying his words over and over again, she knew that the Grimm practically feed off of negativity and the anger and hatred that's coming from both humans and Faunus would be like a magnet to the Grimm. From that day she promised herself that she would at least try to give the Faunus the benefit of a doubt, especially if she wishes to set things right.

She sighs softly to herself before looking at a card that had a copper colored and muscular left leg with a chain at the ankle. The Left Leg of the Forbidden One, a rather strange name for a card she had never seen or heard of before, not even the family butler Klein has ever heard of such a card. She wasn't sure why she's still hanging onto this card, she could've just thrown it away, but for some reason she couldn't. She sighs and then puts it in her pocket and looks outside the window again, unaware that the card was softly glowing before fading away.

In another airship, Blake Belladonna was seen sitting by herself, reading one of her books in silence. It had been months since she left the White Fang, it broke her heart to see how far the Fang had fallen, they were supposed to bring equality to all the Faunus of Remnant, but instead had turned into a terrorist group and making things harder for their fellow Faunus in the kingdoms and in Menagerie. What scared her even more is what Adam Taurus had become, the one person she knew in the Fang had slowly became a monster who would kill anyone in cold blood.

When things would get bad she always ran, that's all she ever did, she ran from her parents thinking they had abandoned the White Fang, she ran when the riots got out of control and now she ran from the White Fang itself and Adam Taurus. All she ever wanted was peace and equality for all Faunus, that was all she ever desired. However her life took a major turn on that day months ago during the train heist.

She remembered when she and Adam were fighting that massive spider-bot, something unexpected had arrived, never in her entire life would she encounter a panther suddenly flying in the air with a black cape and red on the bottom, and wearing a golden emblem with the letters N and S stamped on it. But what shocked her is that not only did the panther spoke like a person, it had shapeshifted into an exact replica of Adam Taurus himself!

Both her and Adam were stunned beyond belief when the panther in the form of Adam had fought him, and to his surprise used his own moves against him, to both Blake and Adam it was like fighting his own reflection. During the fight however, Blake stood on the sideline preparing to leave the Fang for good and start over, and hopefully bring the equality the Faunus craved for. But when she had reached the other train she heard a loud scream of pain, and the sound of fluids spraying in the air, she remembered it all too well when she saw Adam on his knees, holding a bloody stump that was once his right arm.

Adam Taurus was known to be a notorious and brutal fighter, no one, human or Faunus have ever been able to hurt him much less slice of one of his limbs, not even Blake could beat him in their sparing matches. And yet this copy-cat panther who took on his image and likeness, had used his own moves and skills against him.

She had taken that chance to unhook the cars of the train, which the panther returned to its natural form and landed beside her, she could still hear the cries and screams of anger and pain from Adam as he faded from her view. When she asked the panther who he was, she can recall the name he gave to her; Neo-Spacian Dark Panther.

She had never heard of such a being like Dark Panther or this Neo-Spacian before, she recalled his words of wisdom when he mentioned her doing the right thing in leaving the Fang. However she rebuked him asking that how could a wanted criminal like herself, do anything right except run when things get bad and hide like a coward. His only response to her that if she were to give up now, not only would she fail to accomplish whatever goals she had, she would only fail herself. His words stunned the former member of the Fang, before she even got a chance to talk to him more he had bid her goodbye and took off into the air.

That was the last she saw of Dark Panther, until she saw the news of him again, saving the Faunus to her surprise and amazement. And that's when she saw the other Neo-Spacians as well as the Elemental Heroes. From what she saw of the Faunus on the news, they praised them for saving them from those who would treat them badly, even going as far as to save human-Faunus couples as well. They weren't biased to the Faunus as the humans are, considering that they themselves aren't even human at all.

Still just seeing them saving the Faunus put her at ease, if only a little, and right now she's feeling a little anxious to head for Beacon. When she turned the next page is when she noticed a card falling out of the book. She picked it up and revealed to be a copper colored and muscular right leg bound by a chain. The Right Leg of the Forbidden One. She found the card in a hotel room she was staying in when she was training to attend Beacon, and held onto the card for some time, not sure why she still has it, but chose to hang onto it in case. She places it inside her pocket and returned to her book, unaware that the card was glowing softly before fading.

Back in Beacon Rick was seen inside the combat room, practicing his katas from his martial arts back on earth, and training with a weapon that was created just for him; Inazuma, the lightning spear. The spear itself was based off of the yari Japanese spear, with an elegant double edged spear hear, that was narrowed enough to easily slip past boney armor on any Grimm with body armor. It had a smoky greyish color on the pole with a yellowish tint, almost like a cloud and a lightning bolt. The one thing about this particular weapon is that it can shift into another form, but unlike most weapons huntsmen and huntresses have, Inazuma has four forms.

After a few more swings of his spear, Rick eased his fighting stand, and lets out a much needed breath and held the spear on his shoulder. "Phew. That was a good work out." He said while wiping off some sweat.

"I'll say it was."

The sound of a beautiful voice called out to him and he looked over his shoulder, there standing at the entrance was Fox Alistair, however this Fox was very different from the Fox he knew from his universe. For instance this Fox Alistair is a girl, much like how Qrow's a woman in this universe. She looked exactly like her male counterpart with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick which her hair was slightly longer. She wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. She also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to her belt, and like her male counterpart, her eyes were bleached white. Her frame was almost slime with a nice curvy body, a pair of breasts that were almost like Yang's and a slightly heart shaped face but had a tomboyish look.

He had meet her as well as the rest of team CFVY months ago, and recalled the shocking news about some of the people of this universe, who're also gender swapped like Qrow.

**(Flashback)**

_It was around noon at that time and things seemed peaceful at Beacon until..._

_"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!"_

_The sudden shout of Rick comically turned the academy into a cut out version of itself, and shook violently while floating in the air and then lands and changed back. Inside Ozpin's office were the headmaster in question and Glynda who were holding their ears shut from the young duelist's shouts. Rick stared bug eyed in a cartoonish version of himself, several question marks randomly appeared and vanished around him as he stared at them in a look of total disbelief. "W-W-What do you MEAN that there's no Jaune Arc or Lie Ren? HOW CAN THAT EVEN BE!?" He exclaimed loudly while his head comically grew much bigger than anyone thought._

_Ozpin slowly pulls his hands from his ears and clears his throat. "It is as I've said Richard. When you told us about the future team members of JNPR, we already went through the list of future students that'll be attending to Beacon in a few months, but we found no one by the names of Jaune or Ren. But we have found two students that have their last names." He said while pulling out his scroll, going through the student roster and then shows it to Rick._

_The green eyed teen looked at the screen and almost face faulted from what he saw. "WHAT?! That can't be possible!" He digs into his pocket and pulls his phone out, he scrolls through the pictures until he found what he was looking for and placed it side by side with the scroll. On his phone were the pictures of Jaune Arc and Lie Ren, but on Ozpin's scroll had two similar pictures of them, the two differences about them is that 1: their names are Joanna Arc and Lie Rin, and 2: Their faces while they look like Jaune and Ren they were feminine looking compared to the ones on his phone. _

_Rick looked back and forth between his phone and the scroll, stuttering and mumbling to himself as his mind was blown away by this. "...S-So...you mean to say that...these two...are _girls?!_" He asked the headmaster with his eyes shadowed by his hair, sweat drops falling down his head and shaking like a skeleton._

_"Yes they are. And from what I can recall, when you mentioned miss Scarlatina and her team before, I had forgotten to mention that they're an all female team instead of the one you told us about from your universe." Ozpin explained. "Also, don't forget that the Qrow in our univers happens to be a woman as well, so this really shouldn't be very shocking to you." _

_This only made Rick even more shocked to know that not only were Jaune and Ren girls in this universe, but Fox and Yatsuhashi are also girls as well! However Ozpin was right about one thing, he did meet a female version of Qrow when he first arrived to Remnant, so why _should _this be any different as well? Maybe he wasn't even sure if Qrow was the only one who's gender swapped and the others remained the same. '_Well then again, this is reality, albeit a very different reality, but completely different from a fictional one._'_

_Rick shook his had rapidly and gasped as a sudden memory hit him. "Wait a minute, now that you mentioned it, do you two remember the fight I had back when I chased after Roman and Cinder two months ago?" He asked them._

_Both Ozpin and Glynda nodded recalling him finding their hideout, fighting them, and getting Amber her Maiden powers back._

_"Well when I was fighting them in that warehouse, I fought one of Cinder's members, Mercury Black, the assassin I told you about? Well, the Mercury I fought back then _did _sounded different from the one I know from my universe. Then it hit me, it was then I realized this Mercury wasn't a boy, but a girl! It completely threw me in a loop!" He said recalling just how slightly how Mercury's voice was slightly higher than it should be. '_This is gonna take some getting used to. So much for that Arkos and Renora shipping._'_

**(End flashback)**

And he was right it did take some getting used to know the fact that some of the male characters from the show, are now gender swapped while their female members remained the same. After meeting Fox he also met Yumina who's the female counterpart of Yatsuhashi, it was so weird for the young duelist to take in, but he managed all the same. "I see you're working yourself hard for the test tomorrow." Fox said while walking toward Rick and offered him a bottle of water.

He took the bottle and drank about half of it and sighs. "Well, what can I say? Ever since I was brought her, I've been training non-stop for this day." He said with a excited smile for not only to partake in the initiation, but to fight alongside both teams RWBY and JNPR.

Fox let out a chuckle. "I can tell. Oh and Rick?" She said which caught his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked only to gasp when he saw the dark skinned beauty leaning to his height, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. This made the young man blush a cherry red color when she pulls away from him and chuckled at his expression.

"Thanks for being friends with Velvet aside from me, Coco and Yumina. She really needs friends like you who don't care if she's a Faunus." She told him while winking at him and turns to walk out the room.

Rick was only left there stunned from being kissed on the cheek, then he shook his head from his stupor, and gasped at what time it is. "That's right, I better get going if I wanna meet them!" He said before sheathing his spear and took off like a rocket to get outside. After making his way outside he saw that the airships had all landed, he saw all the new students from across the kingdom, and possibly from others arriving, he started walking through the new students while also looking for Ruby and Weiss who should've crashed into each other by now.

"What are you doing?!"

A familiar voice cried out and he stopped and saw the two girls he was looking for. "Found them." He said under his breath. And just like in the second episode, he saw Weiss scolding Ruby for bumping into her luggage and causing them to fall, and that's when he saw her picking up a vile of dust and began to shake it, which made red dust power flying in the air. "And that's my cue." He quickly made a mad dash over to the due and before the silver eyed reaper could sneeze, he clasped his hand over her mouth and caught Weiss' hand.

"Huh? What the, where'd you come from?" She exclaimed when she suddenly saw some boy getting in between her and the red hooded dunce while grasping her hand with the dust vile.

"What's it look like? Stopping you from shaking too much red dust in the air, and keeping her from exploding on you two." Rick said as he slowly released Ruby's mouth and showed Weiss what he meant. "See? That vile isn't properly secured, and you shaking it around caused a lot of powered fire dust to fly in her face and would've caused her to explode."

Weiss blinked at his words, she checked the vile and saw that he was right. "I can't believe it! I thought it was secured!" She chided herself before she made especially sure the vile was sealed and puts it back in her luggage. "Thanks for pointing that out, it would've been disastrous if it weren't for this klutz of a dunce hadn't crashed into my belongings!" She aimed a glare at Ruby who then glared back.

"Hey, I said that I was sorry, princess!" She snapped back.

"It's heiress actually."

All three of them turned their heads to see Black walking towards them while carrying an empty vile. '_And cue Blake's arrival._' He thought to himself and watched as Blake mentioned the Schnee Dust Corporation, which Weiss took in with pride, only to have her ego deflate when Blake mentioned the shady business her family's company deals with. And before Weiss could even go off in a huff, Rick decided to play peace maker and clears his throat which caught their attention. "Look, it seems we all got off on the wrong foot here, so let's try again shall we?" He said in hopes that Weiss might calm down long enough to listen, thankfully she did as she sighed and crossed her arms, while Blake remained beside Ruby.

Rick nodded to himself seeing as this was going a little smoothly just now. "Now then I may know you because of your family, but I wanna know you, the REAL you. Not just from your family's company." He said to Weiss which caught her by surprise. "So I'll start us off then. The name's Richard, Richard Drake, but you can call me Rick." He offered her a grin and reached out to the heiress for a handshake.

Weiss looked at the short teen who was barely able to reach that silver eyed dunce's shoulder, and actually wanted to know her personally? Usually people who say that only wants to be with her due to her family fortune which has happened time and again, but when she looked into his eyes, she can tell he was being truthful which is a very rare thing in these days. So she decided to be polite this once, and grasped his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Richard, I'm Weiss Schnee, and again thank you for pointing out that mistake." She said in a more gentle tone than what she had before.

"Hey no worries." He said while shaking her hand. Then he turns to Blake and offered her his hand, which made her flinch no doubt still feeling a little nervous about talking with a human, due to her being a Faunus in hiding. She slowly reached out and grasped his hand and gave a slow shake.

"...My name's Blake, Blake Belladonna." She said and felt his hand gently squeezing hers which caught her off guard.

Rick gave her a soft smile and nods. "It's nice to meet you Blake! Hope we can be friends." He said. '_And hopefully help you before you lose yourself in your guilt._'

When he lets her hand go, he turns to Ruby and offered her his hand, who seemed a little hesitant at first since she wasn't very good with people but slowly reached out and took his hand. "Hi, name's Ruby, Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you Rick." She said while smiling a little brighter. Then she suddenly blinked for some reason. She placed her other hand on her head, then placed it over Rick's and leveled it to her height, then she felt a smile threatening to appear on her lips, and almost snorted as she covered her mouth.

Both Weiss and Blake suddenly noticed this as well and felt a chuckle building up.

Rick noticed this and narrowed his eyes at Ruby. "What's so funny?" He asked in a low voice having a sense of déjà vu.

"I-I'm sorry it's just." Ruby said before letting out a chuckle which seemed to make both Blake and Weiss let out a chuckled as well. "I...I've never met someone so...small." She exploded in laughter and held her sides and almost toppled over. Blake and Weiss almost laughed as well until Rick felt a tick appearing on his head and gritted his teeth.

As Ruby laughed, an angry cartoonish cut out version of Rick suddenly got up in her face, with his eyes blank and teeth became shark teeth. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE ANT HUH?!" He shouted angrily at her which made her cease her laughter as did Blake and Weiss, who were taken aback by his sudden burst of anger.

"Uh, sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean to call you that, honest!" Ruby exclaimed waving her hands back and forth in a rapid pace.

Rick was breathing heavily, smoke shot out of his nose like a bull snorting, trying to calm himself because of that comment about his height. After a few minutes he finally calms down and sighs. "It's fine. Just don't call me little, ok?" He said hoping she understands it.

Ruby nods and apologizes to the young duelist. After that little outburst of his both Blake and Weiss bid the two goodbye, while Weiss seemed to sent a slightly heated glare at the hidden Faunus from behind before she went on her own path, Rick only shook his head at this, he knew that it was only the beginning before the whole dock incident would arrive in a few days if not a week. '_Hopefully I can get Weiss to loosen up on her view on the Faunus as a whole._'

He then heard a heavy sigh and a thud, he looked down and saw Ruby lying on her back. "Welcome to Beacon." She said to herself in a slightly depressed tone.

"Hey, c'mon Ruby don't be like that." He said while kneeling down beside her. "It's only day one here, it'll get better with time. And besides, You'll love it here."

His words seemed to brighten up her spirit as she gave him a smile. "Thanks Rick." She said. Then they heard footsteps and a shadow appeared over Ruby, they looked up and to Rick's surprise and awe was Joanna Arc, the female counterpart of Jaune Arc. She definitely looked a lot better in person than as a picture, she looked exactly like Jaune but with a feminine face, slender waist, a mid-sized bust contained in the chest armor which fitted her, her hair was a little long reaching past her neck and was tied into a tail at the base. Overall, she looked rather cute in Rick's opinion.

"Hey. I'm Joanna." She introduced herself with a voice that was almost like that of a princess.

Ruby sat up while Rick stood up, while eyeing Joanna carefully. Even though she was a boy in his universe, she did indeed looked cute which made his cheeks slightly turn pink. '_C'mon Rick get it together! Even though she's cute looking, it's still weird to suddenly feel like this around a gender swapped character._' He chided himself but he couldn't help it, the kiss he got from Fox awhile ago still ran fresh in his mind, and dear god the kiss he got from Amber still made his heart skip a few ticks whenever he saw her.

The sound of Ruby stifling a chuckle broke his train of thought and felt a grin forming.

"Aren't you the girl who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked much to Joanna's dismay.

Rick only shook his head. '_Different gender, same personality._'

Rick was seen following both Ruby and Joanna as they were talking to each other, and like what he saw in chapter 2 of volume 1, their talk was pretty much the same, except of course him intervening and stopping Ruby from causing that explosion from her sneeze, which she still got called 'Crater Face', no doubt Joanna saw what transpired despite him preventing her sneeze. But unlike her male counterpart, she didn't appear to be much like him in terms of attracting the opposite sex, which was a blessing in of itself, since he knew that Jaune practically sucked in attempting to woo a lady's heart, especially Weiss when he had Pyrrha with him all that time. Sadly he was too dense to even notice her, and still tried to gain Weiss' attention.

'_No offence Jaune, but I say Joanna's a lot better than you._' He thought to himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ruby looking at him as did Joanna who had their weapons out.

"Hey Rick, I've been meaning to ask you this, but what sort of weapon do you have?" Ruby questioned him with a slight pleading look.

He inwardly chuckled since he knew she would've asked him about his weapon, due to her passion for weapons. He grabbed Inazuma from his back, gave it a few twirls and spins, and then throws it up in the air while Ruby and Joanna followed the spinning weapon, it then fell downward while it still spun around, Rick had his hand opened behind his back and effortlessly caught his spear, before spinning it around and slamming the butt end on the ground. "This Ruby, is my weapon which I made myself; Inazuma the lightning spear!" He proudly said while the lightning dust in the weapon sparked and electricity danced around the spear head and body.

Joanna's eyes slightly widened at his little performance, while Ruby on the other hand, her eyes grew so big they would've popped right out of their sockets and had starts glittering in them.

"And before you ask Ruby, yes it can shift forms, but the difference with this little beauty is that it had FOUR forms." He said with a grin as he twisted the body of the pole, it suddenly collapsed on itself until the spear head was sucked into the body, while a large sickle blade popped out and the bottom of the handle opened and a chain with a weighted anchor popped out and fell into his right hand, he gripped the chain and spun it around while holding the sickle in his left hand. He pressed a little button which pulled the chain back into the body and the sickle blade as well, then the body extended until a barrel popped out, a handle along with a trigger came out as well as a magazine clip and the bottom became the buttstock. With one last press of another button, the rifle split in half while the upper half gained its own handle and trigger, both halves shifted until they became a pair of twin pistols.

Rick smirked when he saw their expressions, Ruby's eyes were replaced by comical stars and her mouth becoming an O shape again and turning into a cartoonish cut out. And Joanna's eyes became white circles and her mouth became an O shape as well. Chuckling, Rick twirled the pistols around his fingers like a gunslinger, then pressed the switches on them and combined them together to form their spear mode again and straps it on his back.

"You like?" He said with a grin, only to be tackled by Ruby and caused the both of them to comically roll into a wheel and crashed into a stone pillar. When he was regaining his senses, he suddenly was bombarded by Ruby who asked him a multitude of questions in such a rapid pace, he could barely even understand a word she was saying. All he could do was sweat drop and nervously chuckle at her cartoonish, starry eyed face. '_How did Yang even put up with this?_

Sometime later after finally getting Ruby to calm down, Rick lead both of them to the main hall of Beacon, he bid them goodbye and went his own way. He was looking amongst the new students to find the other two members of JNPR, then he managed to find the ever lovable, pancake obsessed, sloth loving leg breaker herself Nora Valkyrie! He spotted her talking who he saw was the female counterpart of Ren, Lie Rin, who looked even more beautiful in person than in the picture he saw before.

She looked exactly like Ren but with a slender face, her hair was a little longer going past her neck, it looked smooth and clean like silk, she still has that magenta streak on the left side of her hair, her outfit looked more like those Chinese dresses women would wear back on earth, her white pants was a bit altered with her pant legs stopping at her knees.

While a part of him wanted to go over and say hi, he'll have to do it another time, then he suddenly heard someone crying out 'You!' and turns to see Weiss chiding Ruby who leapt into Yang's arms. Seeing this Rick sighs and shook his head. "Oy vey." He muttered and walked over to the threesome before the heiress could pull out that little book of hers. He cleared his throat loud enough to get their attention. "Is there a problem here?" He asked knowing what's really happening.

Ruby's eyes brightened when she saw the young duelist walking over, much to her relief. "Rick!" She exclaimed feeling happy to see him again.

Weiss sighs to herself and pulls her hand out from her pocket which held the pamphlet she brought with her. While Yang felt her eyes widening when she saw her sister standing next to Rick, and seeing the height difference between them, she felt a smile creeping up on her face and had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I thought you two were gonna be ok after almost getting blown up." Rick said as he walked up to Weiss and crossed his arms with Ruby behind him.

"Sorry, but she was telling this girl beside me." She gestured to Yang who looked to be struggling to hold her laughter. "About what happen earlier. While I'm grateful you pointed out that mistake, she still should've watched where she was going!"

Rick would've retorted had he not heard Yang letting out a chuckle, he looked over to the blonde bombshell and saw she was doing her best to keep herself from laughing. Both Ruby and Weiss saw this and almost froze. '_Uh oh!_' They simultaneously thought.

She broke out in a laughing fit and held her sides, which made Rick narrow his eyes and grit his teeth, knowing full well what she was about to say.

"I...I'm sorry, but just looking at you next to Ruby, I can't help but see how..." She was suddenly cut off when she saw a darkish purple aura around a cut out version of Rick, which leaked out a massive amount of anger, and glaring heated daggers at her.

'_Go on, say little. I dare you!_' He inwardly snarled at the blonde fist fighter.

Yang was at a loss for words as the young duelist continued glaring at her, waiting for her to make a comment about his height, she looked behind him and saw Ruby whose eyes were white and rapidly shook her head and hands, while Weiss only palmed her face. The only thing Yang could do was rub the back of her head, close her eyes and gave a sheepish smile. "Uh, you know what? It's nothing, nothing at all." She said with a sheepish chuckle and a sweat drop appearing on her head.

Both Ruby and Weiss sighed with a cartoonish cloud escaping their lips.

It was around nighttime in the kingdom of Vale, after hearing Ozpin's speech, all of the students were in the ballroom in their sleep wear and getting ready to sleep. Rick was in his sleep shorts and a white tank top and was seen sitting down with both Ruby and Yang. "I know we got off to a bad start before, so let's try this again. The name's Richard Drake, but you can call me Rick for short." He said while stretching his hand out to Yang.

Yang grinned and took his hand. "Nice to meet ya Rick! Name's Yang Xiao Long, thanks for helping out Ruby earlier." She said while she shook his hand.

"Eh, no worries, she looked like she needed up so I decided to lend a hand." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Still you should've seen his weapons sis, a multi changer! That's SO rare these days, they're almost impossible to find!" Ruby beamed with twinkling stars in her eyes.

Rick only chuckled at her enthusiasm for weapons and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, you'll see it in action soon." He said until he noticed Blake sitting by herself and reading her book by candle light. He knew that in the second part that is episode 3 Yang would drag Ruby to try and make friends with the hidden Faunus, so he decided to go to her first, and perhaps coax her into coming over.

Both Ruby and Yang saw Rick standing up and walked over to where Blake is. "Hey, that's the girl that I met when Rick helped me out earlier." Ruby said.

"Really? Well looks like Ricky's gone over to say hi, might as well get in on the fun." Yang said but before she could bring Ruby over, they saw Rick actually bringing Blake over to them, though she seemed a bit hesitant of wanting to be around others, but it looked like Rick was able to convince her. Rick was the first to sit down before looking up and patting at the spot next to him. Blake still feeling hesitant at first, but slowly sat down beside the young duelist.

Rick cleared his throat which caught Ruby's and Yang's attention. "Ruby, Yang this is Blake Belladonna. We met each other back at the airships when I saw Ruby almost sneezing at the red dust. Blake, you already know Ruby from earlier, this is her sister Yang Xiao Long." He introduced the Faunus to the two sisters who smiled at the ravenette.

Blake looked at the two sisters for a moment, before offering them a small smile. "It's nice to meet you both, I'm just glade he managed to defuse the situation earlier." She said recalling him showing up in the nick of time, before Ruby could sneeze from all that powdered red dust.

Ruby sheepishly chuckled at that little event. "Yeah well she wasn't doing me any favors when she was shaking that bottle in my face."

As the three of them started talking, he noticed Weiss possibly looking around for whoever's making noise, since he knew that in his universe both Ruby and Yang wrestled each other from having spoken with Blake, and getting Weiss' attention which would lead to the end of the episode with Ruby agreeing with Weiss about how late it was. So like with Blake, he's gonna try and get these four to be friends as quickly as possible, if only for them to be familiar with each other at least.

So he got up without them knowing and quickly made his way over to Weiss. The young heiress sighed heavily, she was trying to get some sleep for tomorrow's initiation, but someone's being too loud for her and she's hoping to find whoever's making that racket, and shut them up. Just as she was looking, she felt someone tapping on her arm and saw it was Rick smiling at her. "Ollo!" He greeted her with a wave.

"Huh, Richard?" She said in surprise.

"Come with me." He said while grabbing her hand and leading her over to the other future members of team RWBY. His approach caught their attention and he saw Blake's bow lightly twitching, no doubt the sight of Weiss made her a little agitated considering what her bastard of a father has done to the Faunus over the years. When they came over to the trio, Rick sat down and had Weiss sit next to him just close to Yang. "Now, Blake, Ruby I know you just met her but Yang here hasn't. Weiss this is Yang Xiao Long, she's Ruby's sister. Yang, this is Weiss Schnee. Like Blake we also met her at the airships hours ago."

Weiss had an uneasy look on her face when she saw a slightly narrowed gaze aimed at her, no doubt she remembered her from what her sister said to her. Swallowing a lump forming in her throat, she sighs through her nose to steady her nerves. "Look, I know that we've gotten off to a bad start back there, so how about we try this again?" She said in hopes to rectify her outburst earlier.

Yang only eyed at the heiress for a few minutes, before shrugging her shoulders. "Eh, why not?" She said.

As they began to talk amongst themselves, Rick was inwardly cheering himself for having successfully bringing the foursome together, something he'd been planning for months now. '_This is perfect! Absolutely perfect! Now all that's left is for the initiation to start, thing are going according to my plan! Hopefully Ruby and Weiss won't be at each other's throats when it happens._' He inwardly grinned and laughed like a hyena.

**(Next day)**

The sun was barely up and the many future students of Beacon were still sleeping. Rick was already up and about, he quietly tip-toed around the sleeping students, and looked over his shoulder to see the future team members of RWBY, sleeping together from talking through the night with him. He smiled to himself having recalled the fun time they had last night, he was very happy that he managed to help them get to know one another, before the initiation starts, which is today by the way.

As he exited the ballroom and had a quick shower, he was heading for the cafeteria when he saw Glynda coming his way. "Huh? Hey, miss Goodwitch morning!" He greeted the combat instructor with a wave.

"Good morning Richard, I'm sorry if this seems out of the blue, but professor Ozpin requests that you come with me to his office. He said he might have something that belongs to you." She said before turning around and walked ahead of him.

Rick was like a statue when he heard her words, did he hear right? Could it be possible that, Ozpin found his cards? '_Only one way to find out._'Rick then followed Glynda and managed to catch up with her, still trying to process her words and felt a small amount of hope swelling up inside him. Once inside the office, the silence in the air was so thick you can cut it with a knife. Rick felt his heart beating like a drum which echoed in his ears.

"Richard, do you recall telling us about your missing cards, and that we promised to help you find them?" Ozpin said breaking the silence.

Rick nodded. "Yeah I did. Does that mean you found one of them?" He asked with the feeling of hope rising up.

Ozpin smiled. "Oh, I found more than one." He reached for the drawer of his desk and pulls it out. He dug inside the drawer while Rick watched with baited breath, when the headmaster pulls his hand out Rick lets out a soft gasp at what he saw. "I believe these happen to be yours." Ozpin said as he held a handful of the young duelists missing cards, and they were the rest of his Elemental Hero cards, from Ocean to Woodsman! The silver haired headmaster let out a chuckle when he saw Rick's eyes glittering like stars when he laid his cards down.

Rick zoomed over and spreads them out on the desk, looking them over and counting to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Both Ozpin and Glynda smiled at each other, feeling happy that the young teen has some of his missing cards returned to him.

"These are all of them I can't believe it!" Rick exclaimed before looking up with a cartoonish cut out version of his head and grinning like a loon, with stars replacing his eyes. "Thanks Ozpin, thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure, Richard." Ozpin smiled. "Strangely enough I found those cards when I came into my office to prepare for the initiation, and when I saw that they had the name Elemental Heroes, I knew they had to be your missing cards. So I asked Glynda to bring you here, so I can return them to you." He explained before sipping his coffee.

As Rick was placing his now united Elemental Heroes in his pocket, he felt Glynda's hand on his shoulder and stares at her questionably. "Ozpin's not the only one who found something that belongs to you." She said with a smile and placed a small box on the desk.

Rick opens it and lets out an excited shout as he turned into a cartoonish cut out of himself, with his smile shaping his whole head and his eyes replaced with stars again. Inside the box was a lot more of his cards, which he recognized as his Cyber Dragons and his Chimeratechs! As well as a few other cards like Cybers Larva, Valley, Phoenix and Dinosaur, Jade Knight, FalchionB, Satellite Cannon, Solar Wind Jammer, Shining Angel and Reflect Bounder!

As Rick stared happily at his cards Glynda cleared her throat which made his snap out of his daze and turns his attention back to her. "Like how Ozpin found your Hero cards this morning, when I was dressing myself after having a shower, I suddenly found these cards inside my clothing drawer. Having recalled you telling us about them I knew they had to be yours." She said with a small smile.

Rick's eyes were wide when he heard this, he remembered Ozpin telling him that he had Qrow keep an eye out for any of his cards, or at least rumors about cards no one's ever seen before, and lo and behold they were found by both Ozpin and Glynda, on the day of the initiation. This just couldn't get any better for him!

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you both of you!" He thanked them with tears swelling up in his eyes.

They only smiled at Rick feeling happy that he's happy to get his cards back, they remembered what he told them about his cards, they were the only gifts and mementos of his friends and family back in his reality, They were glad to have helped him recover some of them.

"With these cards back to me that makes 64 cards I have on hand, and that makes at least 99,868 cards to find." Rick said as he placed the last of his cards in his pocket.

"I'm glad that you have them back Richard. Now, I do believe you should grab yourself a bite to eat, and prepare yourself. Cause today's the day, you meet your future team." Ozpin said with a knowing smirk.

Rick's face gained a wide grin, excitement and ecstasy was swelling up inside him. He could hardly wait...

* * *

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Rick shouted at the top of his lungs as he was hurled through the air, just an hour or two ago he and all of the other future students had arrived to the cliff where Emerald Forest was located, he stood by Ruby when they were on their launchpads. He toned out Ozpin's and Glynda's words, since he already knew what they were saying to them. The next thing he knew, he was launched into the air just like the others, when he was his Duel Monsters he loved flying through the air. The wind rushing past his face, the rush of adrenaline and the feeling of freedom, that's the one thing he loved about flying.

He did several forward flips in the air and then stretched his hands out, and suddenly whirlwinds appeared before his hands and he was surrounded by a cluster of wind. During his training with Glynda before the initiation had arrived, Rick actually managed to attune himself with his cards, he spent several hours to almost days trying to see if his cards might actually be alive. And to his surprise and awe, they were indeed very much alive!

The young man quickly became friends with the Duel Monsters, or rather Duel Spirits like from GX, and they helped him in his training. They even allowed him to gain control and manipulate the elements to aid him in his fights, right now he's using the power of wind to slow his descendant as he saw an opening through the trees. Once he saw the ground he canceled out his whirlwind and lands on his feet. "Woo, what a rush!" He exclaimed while throwing his fists in the air.

He lowers his hands and looked all around him. The Emerald Forest was indeed a nice place, he could see why Ozpin would use it for initiations. However, like all roses, the Emerald Forest bares its thorns as well. Just when he was about to begin his journey through the forest, he stopped when he heard the sound of growling, from all around him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the Beowolves slowly coming out of the trees, just like that one night when he first arrived here to Remnant, but this time he's prepared.

He grins and brings out Inazuma, he twirls it around and brandishes his spear at them as the blade head sparks from the electricity. "Well, c'mon then! I ain't got all day!" He called out while gesturing them to attack.

They accepted his invitation and lunged at him. Letting out a yell Rick swung his spear around him, striking any Beowolf that got close, some got knocked by the butt end while others were sliced by the spear head. With some breathing room Rick leaped into the air with the aid of the wind to send him flying, he spun around before stopping and jousts his spear into the head of one of the Grimm. Pulling it out, he charged at the Grimm while slashing the spear head in lightning fast strikes, almost blind to the untrained eye and those who're used to fast attacks.

After passing through the first batch of Beowolves, he pressed a switch on the spear and it split apart, then shifted into its dual pistol form. He turns around and started shooting the Grimm who barely had time to react. Each of the Beowolves yelped or howled in pain as the bullets went right through them, some had body shots others had head shots. Rick then jumps in the air again as another Beowolf snuck up from behind and tried to kill him, but the young duelist lands on its shoulders then shoots it in the head. Pressing another switch on the pistols, he brought them together as they combined into their rifle form.

Rick took aim and began shooting at the Beowolves who tried to get up despite their wounds. Hearing movement in the woods again, he shifts the rifle into its kusarigama form and spun the chain around fast enough and throws it into the woods. He felt the chain becoming taut and heard a strangled growl. "Gotcha." He grinned and suddenly Inazuma was bathed in electricity and it traveled through the chain, and the air was filled with a pained howling growl and the forest was lit up by the lightning. When it faded he felt the chain becoming loose and pulls it back. What fell on the ground was a dissolving Ursa that was electrocuted to death from his lightning.

His ears picked up another sound from behind him and swung the sickle blade at whatever was behind him. The blade made contact with another Ursa as it sliced through its neck. The Grimm let out a chocked growl before falling face first, and started dissolving.

With the Grimm around him dead Rick smirked to himself and shifted Inazuma back into its spear form. "Looks like all that training really paid off." He said while dusting his hands, feeling proud of himself for fighting the Grimm as himself. "Now to find Ruby and the others. They should already be at the temple and probably finished up by now."

He then started running through the forest as fast as his legs can carry him, unaware that there was someone hidden within the forest, someone who watched him fight the Grimm. The figure was shrouded in a dark cloak with a hood, its face wasn't even visible but its sleeve moved and an ominous glow shined through it.

"**_…. Fight while you can child... For soon, you will fall into darkness._**" The figure let out a sinister chuckle that seemed to echo through the woods.

Back to where Glynda and Ozpin were, they monitored the progress of all the students, but kept a watchful eye on Rick. "It seems he's doing well for his first time here, he's already shown himself capable of fighting on his own without the use of his Duel Monsters." Glynda commented with a ghost of a smile. She felt proud that he was able to stand his own ground against the Grimm, thanks to her training and whatever training he got from his world.

Ozpin nods. "Indeed he does." He said only to gasp as his body became stiff, and felt a horrible feeling racing through his body, and somehow heard a dark chuckle somewhere in the forest.

Glynda noticed this and became worried. "Ozpin? Ozpin what is it?" She asked.

An uneasy expression appeared on his face as a few sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "I...I don't know. All of a sudden I felt a chill racing through my spine, and could've swore I heard something out there in the forest." He said with his eyes narrowed on his grim face. "Whatever it is Glynda, it's not good."

"Do you think it might pose a threat to the student? Should we call off the initiation?" She questioned him. For him to get like this made her worry, if there was something that made Ozpin feel worried, almost afraid, then that makes her afraid as well. Especially if whatever's out there in the forest might hurt the students, or worse Rick.

"No. We can't stop now, not when the students are almost finished. And besides, we have to put our faith and trust in Richard, and pray that they make it in one piece." He said before sipping his coffee to settle his nerves.

Glynda wanted to protest but she knew he was right, like it or not, they have to complete this if they want to attend. But should things go south, then they will intervene. '_Please be careful Richard._' She inwardly prayed for his safety.

Ruby had made a successful landing on the top of the cliff, having used Weiss' glyphs to climb up the rock wall and drag the large Nevermore in her Crescent Rose, and then beheads it after pulling the trigger. It was a bit of a rocky start when she saw Weiss again, but if it wasn't for Rick for helping them get to know one another last night, things might've been different. The young reaper quickly made her way down below where her sister and friends were waiting, and found herself wrapped in Yang's bear crushing hug.

"Ruby that was amazing! You showed that oversized chicken who's boss!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Ack! Yang...Please...Air!" Ruby wheezed through her sister's hug.

"Oh, right, sorry!" She said before letting go.

Weiss came up to the sisters with Blake by her side. "I will admit, it was an impressive tactic, even if it was made on the fly." She said with a slight smile.

Blake nodded with a ghost of a smile of her own. "For someone who's two years younger than us, you weren't so bad."

"Oh yeah? Well you should've seen us kicking some major butt back there!" Nora exclaimed while she along with Rin, Joanna and Pyrrha walked over to them.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of someone clapping. They turned and saw Rick who was walking towards them and clapping all together. "That was impressive you guys, I gotta say, that was incredible to see." He said as he stopped before them. Sure he saw them fighting back in his universe, but seeing them fighting the Nevermore and Deathstalker in person was a lot better than on a computer screen.

However before anyone could speak up, a loud gasp was heard as Nora pushed through Yang and Pyrrha. "Cute boy AHOY!" She shouted with a cut out version of her head with hearts in her eyes and pointing at Rick.

Rick's eyes turned comical white and became a cut out version when he saw this. "WHA!?" He was then tackled by Nora and ended up rolling in a wheel before he found himself pinned on the grass and Nora rubbing her cheek against his, with her eyes squinted shut. His whole face was a healthy shade of pink when she held him in an iron grip and was spun around in her arms. "HEY! LEMME GO, LEMME GO LEMME GO!" He cried out.

His words fell on deaf ears as she suddenly buries his face in her ample bust. Nora continued hugging him with this cat like smile. "Such a cutie boy, where've you been all my life? I never would've imagine meeting someone as cute as you!" She said while nuzzling his head.

Ruby and the others all saw this before them and question marks suddenly popped up on their heads. Rin only sighs and palms her face. "Nora, that's enough. If you don't let go he'll pass out on you." She called out to her hamming swinging friend.

Nora heard her friend's words and pulls a cut out Rick from her bust, who was limp in her grasp and leaned back and suddenly his soul was coming out of his mouth. "Grandad, is that you? I think I see the gates of Heaven right now." His soul said as Nora yelps and drops him. Rick slowly gets up as he was surrounded by the girls.

"Are you alright Rick?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He said while popping his back from Nora's bear hug.

"You'll have to forgive Nora, aside from pancakes, sloths, hammers and grenades, she's very found of cute things and boys. Looks like you fit those two categories." Rin said as she kept Nora at bay from wanting to hold Rick again.

Rick flinched when he saw that hungry glint in Nora's eyes and could swear he saw her fingers opening and closing in a grabbing motion. He gulped loudly and felt a chill racing up his spine. "I'll remember that. But please don't call me cute or small, ok?" He said before walking away from them. "Now if you girls don't mind, I'd like to go and grab a relic before this thing's over."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed the young duelist. Unaware that the figure who watched Rick's fight earlier, had followed from a distance. The being lifts its arm as the sleeve fell and revealed a ring that's identical to Rick's Duel Ring! The only difference is that the body was a blueish purple and the hoop was a dark shade of red. The ring started glowing a bright red as the being lifts its other hand to reveal three cards, one was a blue robot with twin cannon barrels on its shoulders, the second was a red robotic dragon and the third was a yellow tank.

The names of these cards were X-head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank.

The being chuckles as it placed the cards through the ring, it glowed brighter as it scanned the cards and they were enveloped in a dark shadow, and suddenly flew through the ring and towards the sky. "**_Let's see how well you do against your own precious cards child._**" The being said as it let out an even darker laughter.

Rick and the others reached the temple were the chess pieces were located at, all of the pieces were already taken except one, a crystal clear pawn piece with a blueish tint was seen sparkling in the light of the sun. Rick grins and knew that was there for him, courtesy of Ozpin himself.

"Huh, that's odd. I don't remember seeing that there before." Weiss said as she and the others eyed the new piece.

"Maybe it was for anyone who was late or last?" Ruby suggested.

"It could be that." Pyrrha said.

Rick grabs the pawn piece and when he got a closer look, he spotted a few colored gems inside it a green one, a red one, a yellow one, a blue one and a brown one. '_Oz you're one sly and sneaky devil._' He knew why this piece was so special, the pawn piece represented Neos while the colored gems represented Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman and Bubbleman. Once he slips it in his pocket he turns to the others. "Alright now that I got my relic, let's head on back!" He said while the girls gave a smile and nodded.

Just as they were about to leave something flashed in the air. They all stopped and looked to the sky as a rumbling sound was heard, the clouds began to darken and the wind started to pick up, the girls suddenly felt an ominous and foreboding feeling in the air and pulled out their weapons. "W-What's going on here?" Joanna asked with a small amount of fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's coming so be ready." Pyrrha said while aiming her rifle at the sky.

Rick's face gained a hardened expression, a bead of sweat was rolling down his face as he felt a terrible and dark feeling in the air. And yet, this sensation felt strangely...familiar.

The sky was then lit up by a bright red flash of light as the clouds dissipated and something big landed before them. The ground shook violently which caused a tremor and almost knocked the children down, when they regained their balance they looked up and suddenly felt their blood turn cold, Rick's eyes slowly grew wide as a look of shock and dismay appeared on his face. "... Oh no, it...it can't be!" He softly exclaimed.

What the young huntsman and huntresses-in training saw was a gigantic robot around 15 meter, easily dwarfing the trees around them. What's strange about it, its whole body seemed to be made of three different types of robots. The upper body was a blue somewhat humanoid in shape with twin cannon barrels on its shoulders, the biceps had curved yellow armor with a blue tip facing upward, the chest had a yellow square center and the eyes were a bright red which was glowing a malevolent color. Beneath the blue robot is what looks to be a red metallic dragon, its tails lazily swishes back and forth while its eyes also glowed a malevolent red and lets out a mechanical growl at the children. And the bottom half was a yellow tank with two sharp points on each side where the caterpillar tracks are, and at the center is what could be described as a singular eye which also glowed red.

To the girls this was an unknown robot of unknown origins, but to Rick this robot was very familiar to him as its name is...

"XYZ Dragon Cannon." He softly said to himself.

The robotic fusion Duel Monster turned its sights at the boy and girls, its shoulder cannons lowered themselves until they were aimed right at them. The barrels started to glow which meant it was gonna fire!

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" Rick cried as loudly as possible as he and the girls quickly got out of the way in time when the Duel Monster fired.

**Boom!**

The whole forest was filled with the sounds of a great explosion, as the shockwaves rushed through the trees and scarring the wildlife and any Grimm in the forest.

The fusion Duel Monster stared at where it fired as the dust cleared, and all that was left was nothing but a big crater. Dragon Cannon searched for its targets when it felt bullets pelting against its body. It turns its sights at the children who fired their weapons in unison, while Nora fires her grenades. Sadly, nothing seemed to work as the dragon part of the body lets out a mechanical roar and swings it's tail at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Pyrrha shouted as they dodged, leapt or rolled out of the way as the tail tore the ground and took down some trees.

Back to where Ozpin and Glynda were, both teacher and headmaster felt their hearts skipping a beat, when they saw the fusion Duel Monster through their scrolls and heard the sounds of what could be described as a warzone. "Glynda is that one of Richards' Duel Monsters that's attacking them?" Ozpin questioned.

She slowly nods. "Y-Yes, I remember him showing us the pictures of them on his phone. If I remember correctly, that's XYZ Dragon Cannon, the fusion monster between three monsters." She explained recalling the young teen telling them all about his Duel Monsters that were missing, even showing them what they look like should they encounter the cards. "Ozpin we must get them out of there and fast!"

"Glynda I know you're worried about them, so am I, but we have to put our trust in them most of all in Richard. He's the only one who knows these cards here, and has a means to fight back." He said in order to ease his assistant. He too felt worried for the children especially Rick, he and the whole faculty grew to view the young man as one of their group, their family. Port and Oobleck have come to view Rick as a nephew to them, just as Peach came to view Rick as a nephew or little brother to her. Ozpin himself has come to see Rick as the son he never had, he still remembers the promise the young man made to him months ago.

In all his years, he's never met someone with such a fire and spirit within him, in all honesty a part of him felt happy that he would go as far to actually save Salem from her fate. '_Gods be with you, Richard. For you may be the light our world needs._'

Glynda knew that Ozpin was right but still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside her. She tightly gripped her hand together and brought it to her heart, she tried to keep her composure but a part of her, a part that she never even knew she had told her, _screamed _to her to go out there, and rescue Richard. She doesn't show it, but she actually cares for the young man as a mother would for her child. "Come back. Come back to me in one piece, Richard." She softly said to herself as a lone tear fell from her eye.

* * *

This was not Rick's day, everything was going according to the timeline in his mind from what he saw of the first volume of RWBY, with the exception of him joining the initiation along with Ruby, Joana and the others. But what he didn't count on, was seeing one of his duel monsters, one of his MANY missing duel monsters, attacking them and it had to be one of the fusion monsters he had; XYZ Dragon Cannon.

The A-To-Z monster was firing its shoulder cannons while the lower half fired its caterpillar tracks. He saw Yang and Nora racing past the explosions, leaping in their air and were about to strike, but the fusion monster was a lot quicker than they thought, as the upper half of the body spun around and bats them with its arm. Weiss tried to use her gravity dust and Pyrrha used her polarity semblance, but Dragon Cannon was able to jump out of the way thanks to its thrusters, and its body was surrounded by an aura of pure darkness that the Spartan's polarity had no effect.

Rick knew that unless he did something, the others will get killed, and knew that if they get taken out not only would it effect the timeline, but with Zorc using his monsters for his dark purposes all of Remnant would fall. '_I know Ozpin said that I should only use my cards when the situation calls for it._' He thought to himself as he gripped his Duel Ring tightly, the sound of an explosion as well as the cries of his future friends was more than enough to make up his mind. '_Guess now's the right time!_'

He runs out of his hiding spot and racing towards his friends, and his corrupted monster. Ruby takes notice of this and called out. "Rick, get back it's too dangerous!" Her cries caught the attention of the others, and gasped on his actions. Before either Weiss or Blake could try to pull him to safety, they all saw him pulling out his Duel Ring and stopping in front of Dragon Cannon. The fusion monster turned its sights at the boy and slowly rolled towards him, aiming its cannons at him.

Rick crossed his arms with his left leg straightened out, and his right leg slightly bent, he thrusts his left hand holding the Ring and it glowed a bright light. Finding himself in the celestial background Rick moved the Ring from his face and brings up the Elemental Hero Sparkman card. "Sparkman!" He called out as the card flashed and lightning danced around it. He slips the card through the glowing ring as the left half glowed yellow while scanning the card.

**_Erementaru Hīrō Supākuman_**

The card was engulfed in light and it flowed through the Ring, in a flurry of lightning bolts, before appearing on his right(left) and taking shape before turning into Sparkman as he let out a grunt.

Rick then brings out another card which was Elemental Hero Clayman. "Clayman!" He called out as it flashed with sand and rock dancing around it. He slips the card through the Ring and it changed from a yellow color, to a brown color as it scanned the card.

**_Erementaru Hīrō Kureiman_**

Like the first card, Clayman's card was engulfed in light as it flowed through the Ring in a flurry of sand and rock, while appearing on Rick's left(right) side and taking shape, and finally turning into Clayman as he let out a small bellow.

With both duel monsters beside him and the ring glowing their respective colors in halves, he knew that this was the time for him to use it. "Let's show them the power of our might, and lightning!" He exclaimed while crossing his arms to his chest with both monsters following his movement, before moving them in a clockwise pattern and moving the Ring under his right fist that was close to his face, and thrusts the Ring in the air while bringing his bent right arm down. The Ring's flaps on both side open revealing the rest of the Ring as it flashed brightly.

**_Fu~yūjon'appu!_**

The ring flashed yellow as did Sparkman and changing to brown which did the same to Clayman, while Rick was bathed in a white light before the Ring changed to a yellowish-brown combo. As they lowered their arms both Sparman and Clayman let out a grunt and bellow, as they were pulled into Rick's glowing frame and merged with him. Rick's body while still bathed in light had changed his shape and appearance, while lighting, sand and rock danced around his body before the light and the two elements dissipated from his body.

**_Fu~yūjon rīz Erementaru Hīrō Sandā Jaianto_**

With the elements and light having receding from him, all that was left of Rick was his fusion form; Thunder Giant! When the camera zoomed to his grinning lips, an explosion of light appeared behind him and the screen showed the cracked earth, before exploding with lighting flashing across the screen and Thunder Giant flying towards the sky.

All that the future huntsmen and huntresses saw was a flash of light and the sound of booming thunder echoing the sky, and then they saw Rick as Thunder Giant landing before them and Dragon Cannon, which caused a powerful tremor which shook the forest, rock and dirt flying upward and lightning flashing in the sky and thunder exploding. Thunder Giant slowly stood up which made him reach the same height Dragon Cannon is, making the two of them around 15 meters. Everyone felt their jaws dropping and their eyes almost bugging out of their skulls as they saw Rick somehow transforming into this, towering behemoth with the power of lighting in his possession.

"W-What in the world..." Weiss breathed out.

Both Ruby and Nora's eyes were practically stars as they had the biggest smiles on their faces, their heads would split in half. Back to where Ozpin and Glynda were, they were taken aback by this sudden arrival of Thunder Giant, they knew that Rick told them that the Duel Ring allows him to transform into his duel monsters, but this is the second time they've ever seen him turn into another of his fusion monsters, after seeing him become Flame Wingman! "B-By the gods!" Glynda softly exclaimed as her eyes were glued to the monitor.

Ozpin slowly calmed himself down and sipped his coffee mug. '_Let's see this power of yours, Richard._'

Thunder Giant then points to himself, in a similar manner to how some Ultramen did on the TV shows on earth. "**_My name is Thunder._**" He said in a booming voice before switching to a fighting stance. "**_Thunder Giant!_**"

**(Insert background music- Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Rules of Nature)**

Dragon Cannon, unfazed by his arrival charged at him with its metallic claws bearing at him, which he charged as well, his steps caused the ground to shake and the dirt and rocks flying up with each thundering stomp. When they came close they clasped each other's hands, and began to push against each other with all their might.

As these two titans pushed against the girls were taking by total surprise by what they saw. Richard Drake, the boy who they just met yesterday and talked with, had somehow turned himself into a gigantic titan with a strange ring of some kind, and is now fighting that strange machine that suddenly appeared out of the sky and attacked him.

"Holy shit!" Blake gasped at the sight of Thunder Giant. Never in her entire life had she ever seen such a titan, nor had she ever saw anyone actually TRANSFORMING into said titan, it looked strong enough to take out a whole army of Grimm and Paladins at the same time!

Yang whistled at the sight of the second fusion monster, she's seen a lot of things but this was something else entirely. "Now that's what I call king sized, eh girls?" She said which only earned her a few groans.

Thunder Giant gritted his teeth as he held the corrupted Duel Monster in his grasp. He rears his head back and headbutts it in the face, with Dragon Cannon stunned he threw a couple of jabs at it, before giving a left hook followed by an upper cut, which was strong enough to lift Dragon Cannon briefly off the ground before Thunder Giant grabs it and held the Duel Monster over head. Thunder Giant then threw Dragon Cannon away from them as it roll in the air, but its thrusters caught it in time and landed safely on the ground. Clicking his tongue, Thunder Giant charged at the Duel Monster who aimed its upper cannons while the panels on its tracks opens up and fires its lower cannons in unison.

Thunder Giant simply swats the coming attacks like they were flies, while a few lucky shots struck him but he still kept going, He pulls his right fist back as electricity gathered around it, when he drew close to the machine he stops in front of it. "**_Ha!_**" He exclaims loudly as he threw his electrical fist and struck Dragon Cannon's chest.

"SO COOL!" Both Ruby and Nora shouted loudly as they turned into chibis.

"This is...unbelievable." Rin gasped when she saw just how strong Thunder Giant is by throwing that robot away from them, and bravely charging at the machine barreling through its attacks and actually punching it with lightning.

Then they felt the ground shaking and to their shock and awe, they saw a pillar made of dirt shooting up in the sky, with Dragon Cannon being pushed upward, and Thunder Giant flying towards it. They saw the fusion hero flying above the machine and slams both fists on its back, making the corrupted Duel Monster crash through the pillar and falling back down.

"This...this is incredible, that guy's actually controlling both lightning AND earth?!" Joanna exclaimed.

"But that's impossible! I didn't see any dust crystal on him, nor did he have any weapons, and there's no way for Earth Dust to do that!" Weiss exclaimed.

The sounds of explosions caught their attention as the two Duel Monsters battled it out with each other. They looked at each other and then shrugged before running towards where the battle is.

The being saw this battle between Thunder Giant and Dragon Cannon before humming to itself. It brings up the dark ring which glows again and brings up its other hand, this time revealing two other cards. "**_Let's see if you can fair better against a much stronger foe._**"

Thunder Giant let out a yell as he slugged Dragon Cannon's face and sends it crashing on the ground. The fusion hero was softly panting from the fight, but he was able to bring down one of his missing Duel Monsters. "**_Now then, let's see if we can find a way to free you._**" He said to the down monster, only to get struck by several missiles which made him block. "**_Hey, what the...GUH!_**" He suddenly cried out as he felt something rammed against him as full force to send him flying back.

**(Pause background music)**

Ruby and the girls saw this and gasped when they saw Thunder Giant coming their way. "Look out!" Yang exclaimed when she grabbed Ruby by her cloak and pulls her out of the way when the fusion hero crashed right before them. They all coughed from the dirt and dust but heard a groan coming from Thunder Giant. He picks himself up with his hands and lightly shook his head. "Rick!" The fusion hero turned his gaze at the girls who looked at him with concern. "Are you alright right?" Ruby asked.

"**_Ruby, girls? What're you doing here?!_**" He questioned them. Before they could answer, the whistling sound of missiles were heard, and Thunder Giant moved his large frame over them to act as a shield. The missiles struck the hero as he let out a few grunts from the rockets, while the girls huddled close to each other under him. When the missile assault had ceased, Thunder Giant stood up on his knees as he looked down on the girls, checking if any of them were alright, which they were. Then the sound of a growl caught their attention and Thunder Giant turns his head skyward, his eyes behind the vizor widened themselves when he saw yet another familiar Duel Monster.

"**_VW-Tiger Catapult!_**" He gasped loudly which did not go unnoticed by the girls who heard him. Did he know these machines? Is what they all thought in unison. '_If he's here then that mean, oh no!_' His worries were confirmed when he saw Dragon Cannon getting up and flying towards the second Duel Monster as they were both engulfed by light.

When the light faded a new shape appeared before them, it landed before the children which gave an even bigger tremor than before. Even the students and faculty members felt it all the way to Beacon. When they looked up they felt their heart almost stopping, when they saw the biggest robot in existence. To the people of Remnant it was a gigantic robot that was made of several others, but to Rick he know it a lot better than them.

"**_VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!_**" He gritted his teeth when he saw that the corrupted Duel Monster towered over them at a whopping 60 meters in height.

The gigantic fusion monster turned its gaze at them and aimed its cannons at them. "**_Shit!_**" Thunder Giant quickly but gently scooped the girls up in his hands, and took off into the air just in time when the robot fired.

**BOOOM!**

The explosion was much louder and greater this time as the spot where Thunder Giant and the girls once stood, was now nothing more but a great big crater, big enough to hold 10 possibly 30 or more Goliaths in it.

Both Ozpin and Glynda watched in awe and horror when they saw the titanic machine appearing before all of them, they were extremely worried that Rick and the girls were caught in the blast, but to their relief they saw Thunder Giant Flying towards them. When the fused hero landed by the cliff he gently placed the girls beside them. "Richard thank the gods, you're all alright! Just what is that thing out there?!" Glynda asked almost fearfully when she saw Dragon Catapult Cannon almost killing them in one blow.

"**_No time to explain, can you two watch the girls while I keep him busy?_**" Thunder Giant asked the headmaster and combat instructor to look after the girls, which made them look at him in shock.

"WHAT?! You mean you're going to fight that thing, _alone!?_" Ruby exclaimed with a distraught face.

"NO WAY YOU'RE LEAVING US BEHIND! We're not gonna stand by and do nothing!" Yang exclaimed angrily that he would leave them behind just to face off against a dangerous and unknown enemy.

The other girls also voiced their protest, none of them wanna be left behind, and they didn't want him to fight that robot by himself. Sadly he stood firm. "**_No time to argue! Professors, get them out of here!_**" He said almost demanded them to get the girls to safety. Before they could protest again he took off into the air again, leaving the girls behind with Ozpin and Glynda.

**(Resume background music)**

When he was high enough in the air he saw Dragon Catapult Cannon turning its attention upward and started firing its missiles at him. Thunder Giant's hands were covered in lightning as he brought them above his head and thrusts them forward, shooting out powerful bursts of lightning and striking the missiles. The air was filled with explosions and the sound of lightning and thunder rumbled in the sky. Seeing its missiles having no effect, the corrupted fusion monster spreads its wings open and used its thrusters to fly towards the young duelist.

Thunder Giant saw this and dove straight for it.

Both monsters flew towards each other as Thunder Giant's left fist sparked with energy and pulls it back, Dragon Catapult Cannon mimicked this and pulls its right fist back. When they came close, both monsters punched each other's fists and created a powerful shockwave that traveled through the air, and the sky exploded with lightning.

As their fists were locked together Thunder Giant suddenly vanished which made the fused machine topple forward, it regained itself and started scanning for the young teen, only for Thunder Giant to appear above its head and gave a powerful axe kick to the head. The blow was powerful enough to send the machine flying down only for the hero to grab it by the tail and started spinning it around and around.

To everyone back in Beacon who witnessed this clash of titans were completely blown away by his strength, just how strong is this warrior?

After the final spin, Thunder Giant throws Dragon Catapult Cannon flying towards the ground and crashed, creating a large cloud and debris flying everywhere. The Duel Monster shakily tries to get up, but the sound of thunder caught its attention and looks up. In the sky the clouds began to darken as lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, and at the center of it was Thunder Giant as all the lightning flowed from the air to him. His hands crackled with a large amount of energy to finish this fight. Raising his hands over his head he lets out a mighty war cry and throws a powerful lightning bolt at the robot.

Dragon Catapult Cannon could do nothing except watch as the bolt of lightning came and...

**BOOOOMMMMM!**

The whole area around the machine was devastated by the power of the lightning bolt, rocks and trees were blown away by the explosion, at the cliff Glynda had to create a shield with the help of Weiss to keep themselves from being blown away.

**(End background music)**

When the force of the wind died out, Glynda cancels her shield and looked over to the forest with worry and prayed. The same was said for Ruby and the girls who looked at the large cloud of smoke as the cloud briefly flashed and rumbled. When the clouds dissipated, they saw only one lone figure in the sky. Their faces broke out in big and relieved smiles as they saw Thunder Giant hovering in the air. They started cheering loudly while Glynda only smiles and wipes a tear away from her eye. The whole academy erupted in cheers from all the students and faculty members who saw this battle in the forest. Ozpin only smiles and nods. '_Well done Richard, not only did you prevail in this test, but you also reclaimed more of your cards._'

Thunder Giant landed in the crater as he saw a now broken and battered Duel Monster before him, he was engulfed in light and returned to his civilian self while he pocketed Sparkman and Clayman. He slowly walks over to the beaten monster's face, and held his Duel Ring before it. The ring began to glow as it showered Dragon Catapult Cannon in golden glittering dust and light, as it began to heal and purify the fused monster. Eventually the machine was engulfed in light and began to shrink.

The particles of light flowed back to the ring and through the hoop as eight glowing cards came out and landed softly in his waiting hand. He looks at the glowing cards and smiles as the light fades and revealed the eight members of the A-to-Z family. "Welcome back you guys, and don't worry. I'll find the rest of you and our missing family." He said to them softly and gently stroke them. "I promise."

The being who watched the fight unfold gave a low growl of disappointment and anger. It turns its back and walks away as a portal made entirely of darkness appeared before it, and vanishes as it walked into it.

Rick was now seen within the auditorium, listening to the cheers and claps of everyone who were applauding not only the newly formed teams, but also him for becoming Thunder Giant and facing off against Dragon Catapult Cannon, and saving the lives of his friends in the process. He stood by himself as he had witnessed Ozpin declaring Ruby and her newly formed team to the whole school.

"And now Richard Drake, if you would please step on up." Ozpin called out.

He gently smiles and walks over to the headmaster, which incited more cheers and claps from the students, he even saw team CFVY among them who all gave their own cheers and claps, with Coco being the loudest. When he stood before Ozpin, the ancient headmaster turns to him. "Richard Drake, not only did you attainted the crystal pawn, but you've also shown an act of courage and heroism in the face of danger. Risking your life to save your fellow students and possibly the whole academy." They turned to the monitor and showed Rick transforming into Thunder Giant and fighting Dragon Cannon, shielding teams RWBY and JNPR, and bringing them to safety before fighting Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"Because of such act, you will be given a privilege to select whichever team you wish to be a part of." Ozpin said before giving him a knowing smile and wink.

Rick returns the smile and wink. "If it's all alright professor, I think I wanna team up with RWBY." He said before looking over and smiling at them, which he saw both Ruby and Yang beamed in happiness and excitement when he chose them, Blake only gave him a small smile and a nod, while Weiss only gave him a half smile and a curtesy. "They were the first friends I made when I saw them."

Ozpin smiled at this, recalling what Rick had told him about them and asked if he could join them, when the initiation started. "Very well Richard. As of this day you will now be assigned to team RWBY as their first five-person team in Beacon."

The whole auditorium erupted in cheers once more as Ozpin shook Rick's hand who returned it. "I look forward to seeing you and your friends doing their part, Richard." He said before letting go of his hand.

"Don't worry, you will." Rick said before he was wrapped in a hug by Ruby and Yang while Weiss and Blake came over to congratulate him and welcome him to their team.

This was it, this was the day he had waited for, this was the beginning of Rick's new life on Remnant as his journey to find his missing card and to help alter the course of history of Remnant begins.

* * *

**Cards on hand: 12.**

**Number of cards found: 60.**

**Total of cards: 72.**

**Remaining cards to reclaim: 99,796.**

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Finally! After all this time, I finally got done with the first chapter of a whole new story! Sorry it took me so damn long, but after the whole page suddenly went blank and was deleted on me, I had to rebuild this whole thing from scratch, it was a monster pain in the ass it was as this is by far, the longest chapter I've ever written in my time here on Fanfiction. But, with it said and done, once I post it I'm gonna be taking a major break from story writing to read my books that I got last year, play some games and watch shows that I've been holding off while working on this. Consider this as my late Valentines day gift to you all. Until then see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I own nothing in this story, only the OCs and no flames. Especially no complaints about my chapters being long. **

**Chapter 2. **

**Realm of the Gods**

**(Insert background music - Destati-second version Kingdom Hearts 3 OST loop)**

Somewhere in a great vast and celestial realm, filled with many stars, clouds and rivers of glittering light, at a temple or shrine were two great beings that have existed since the beginning of time itself. One was a being towering at 15 feet in height, taller than a human, its form was that of a woman with a pair of triple Q-Cup breasts. The entity was a being of pure golden radiance, seemingly made out of pure light and on her head was a set of horns akin to that of elk horns. She had long flowing yellow hair, a very lighter shade compared to the dark shade of yellow on the body, the woman had the face of an angel with a light heart shaped face, small yet kissable lips, the sclera of her eyes were pure white like snow with the iris were the purest gold color.

This lovely woman was known as Seikatsu, the goddess of light.

Before her was another woman with a slim figure, she stood about 14 feet compared to Seikatsu, with a pair of triple O-Cup breasts. Her whole body was a deep purple color bathed in darkness, with curved, segmented horns that arc back over her head and curve upward to a point just over the back of her cranium. Her hair was a very dark shade of purple and stretched down her neck, the sclera of her eyes matched her hair, while the iris was a light shade of purple.

This dark woman's name was Hakai, the goddess of darkness, and younger sister to Seikatsu.

Before the two goddesses was a viewing globe showing them the world that they were once proud of; Remnant. The moment they had left the planet several thousands of years ago, due to the selfish actions of the mortal Salem, they had left Remnant and watched over their children over the years. And so far the humans and the Faunus, who arrived to Remnant a few centuries later thanks to Seikatsu for bringing new life to the world, they still seem to fight amongst themselves as they do with Hakai's Grimm. It would seem that the two sister would've given up completely on the people of Remnant, when something caught their attention.

They had witnessed the arrival of a mortal named Richard Drake, who came to their universe from a separate one, and harnessed the power of great heroes from those cards and used them to help their children regardless of their race. However, when they witnessed Richard calling out to Ozma, even showing him and his cohorts that they were known to be nothing but fiction in his universe, it concerned them that the young mortal knew everything that happened many years ago and the possibility of Salem's defeat was nigh impossible. Especially the fact that he only knew them because of their male counterparts.

"_This does not bold well, sister, this outsider knows too much about our world's true history. Is it even wise to not rid this boy before anymore damage can be done?_" Hakai asked in a angelic yet deathly voice.

"_While your words hold true Hakai this child, Richard, has such a pure soul within him. His valor, his courage and his compassion outweighs all that._" Seikatsu said in a heavenly voice while smiling softly at Rick's determined face, declaring that he will save Salem from her fate. "_He truly believes that he can save Salem from her immortality. That is something that is unheard of, and yet he's willing to save her, if he can then maybe he will be able to unit all of Remnant._"

Hakai only snorted at her sister's words, still the fact that the sheer determination on the young mortal's face, did earn him some respect from the dark goddess, and the fact that he uses those cards of his to help others and not use them for his own personal gain, is an act of selflessness something that she and her sister wish all of their children could show for one another.

"_Still, I am concerned about what went on at that little academy that Ozma built, I'm sure you felt it as well, sister?_" Hakai asked.

Seikatsu nodded when the viewing globe showed them the initiation of Beacon and the arrival of VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, and the battle between Rick as Thunder Giant with his corrupted monster. Then it showed them the cloaked figure who wielded a dark version of Rick's Duel Ring, hiding in the shadows.

"_Yes. The Evil One has returned._" The light goddess said with a troubled expression. "_How many years has it been since we last saw him?_"

"_Too long. Several millennia has past since we last banished him from this universe, I can't believe that he's returned after so long._" Hakai sighed while shaking her head and placing a palm on her forehead.

"_For the most part it seems he's not fully recovered, most of his power's gone since he escaped, thankfully, however it's only a matter of time before his power returns and resumes his quest for chaos._" Seikatsu said while gazing at the viewing globe as Rick was assigned to team RWBY with a very big smile on his face. "_I only hope that young Richard here will be able to face this evil._"

Hakai raised a brow at her sister's words, and could make out a slight pink tint on her face. "_Are you implying that the young boy should become our champion?_"

Seikatsu only giggled at the thought. "_Maybe, though I'm not entirely sure if it is alright or not, beside I doubt he would even lend us his ear since he already knows what we did to Salem, even if it was her fault for deceiving you and rebelling against us._"

"_That much at least is true._" Hakai nodded recalling the foolish mortal deceiving her and bringing the rest of humanity to wage war against them, and her wiping them out and destroying the moon in the process. "_Still... If and when we do make ourselves known to the young boy, we have something that belongs to him._" She held her right hand up and revealed four glowing cards. The light faded and revealed four fierce and vicious looking monsters, the first one was a red dragon with a serpentine body, yellow eyes and winged forearms. The second one was a yellow ghoul or demonic looking creature, almost skeletal with huge claws and wings. The third creature was a dark blue demon with two mighty wings and clawed hands. And finally the last creature looked to be a mix of all three of them.

They were four of Rick's missing card; the Sacred Beasts. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and Armityle the Chaos Phantom.

Seikatsu raised her left hand and three glowing cards appeared. When the light faded and revealed three mighty looking creatures, almost similar to the first three in her sister's hand. The first was a red serpentine dragon with huge wings on its back, and two mouths with the bottom one opened. The second one was a yellow or golden looking dragon with a bird like beak and great wings. And lastly the third creature was blue and built like a mountain with huge arms, two wings on its back and a frightening looking face.

These were another set of cards Rick was looking for; the Egyptian God Cards. Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor.

"_Even though these may seem like simple cards, I can sense great power in them, almost on par with us, or even greater._" Seikatsu said while fingering the Winged Dragon of Ra which seemed to glow from her touch.

"_Indeed. And until we come to a decision on whether or not we show ourselves to him, these cards will remain with us, lest they be used for dark purposes._' Hakai said while feeling the dark powers from the Sacred Beasts, funny thing for her is that it was a rather gentle darkness, not unlike hers or the Evil One's.

Seikatsu nodded and then turns her attention to the frozen image of Rick's smiling face. '**I know you wish to find these cards along with the others, young Richard, and I know that you wish to help our world, but please...wait for these ones a little longer.**'

**(End background music)**

* * *

(Insert opening song - Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover)

* * *

The scene begins with a darkened background with a deck of Duel Monster cards appearing, the cards then scatter all over the screen in every direction, until the background changes and with the final card gone Rick was seen running towards the camera and in his left hand the Duel Ring.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

As Rick ran the cards started flying across in front of him, and flew around him, then he suddenly stops and jumps back and lands on his feet with Emerald Forest behind him. All the cards fell all together creating a pile, before taking on the shape and form of Adam Taurus who drew his sword and points it at Rick. The young teen then brings up the Duel Ring which opens its flaps and glowed white hot light.

The camera switches over to Ruby Rose wielding Crescent Rose, then to Weiss Schnee with Myrtenaster in her hand, Blake then appeared with Gambol Shroud and lastly Yang appeared in a boxing stance with Ember Celica.

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

The camera switches over to team JNPR who waved at the camera while, before moving aside to show team CFVY, then to Glynda, Port and Oobleck until reaching to Ozpin who finished sipping his mug before smiling at the viewers and moving aside to reveal Beacon Academy.

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

The camera switches over to Rick who was leaning against the entrance of the school, with a somber expression on his face, as his old life on earth flashed beside him. He shuts his eyes before shaking his head and looking up in the sky, the scene switches over to the sun shining in the sky until suddenly he saw Avian and the other Elemental Heroes flying out of the sun, zooming across the screen until Flame Wingman appeared last with his arms crossed.

**[Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru]**

The camera switches over to Rick's feet before slowly scrolling up to his face he gripped the Duel Ring in his hand, and let out a determined smile before turning his gaze to the forest and the city of Vale.

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

Rick was seen running through the forest with the Duel Ring and his huntsman weapon strapped to his back, as he ran Ruby was seen running beside him, along with Weiss, Blake, Yang and team JNPR who all caught up with him and all of them smiled or grinned at him, while he returned their smiles and the camera shoot upward revealing the Elemental Heroes flying together above the children, with Flame Wingman flying closer to the screen.

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

Rick appeared before the viewers with the Duel Ring in his hand, and a Duel Monster card in his other hand, it switches over to Ruby who was smiling brightly with stars in her eyes and started looking around in a frenzy, before she tripped and landed on her bottom. The camera zooms out to show her teammates standing with the Neo-Spacians and laughing at her foolery, while Blake and Weiss only face palmed, and Ruby's face giving a cute pout. The camera shows Qrow Branwen with her sword in hand, before switching over Amber the Fall Maiden with her hands engulfed in magic and smiling at the viewers, then it switches over to Raven Branwen with her hand holding her mask and barely removing it, exposing half of her face with Vernal beside her.

**[Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

The scene switches over to Rick sliding a card into the slot of the Ring, it flashes and he was bathed in light as he transformed into Neos, who threw his head back and shouted in the air. The camera switches over to Salem who smirked and threw her hand out and her forces, along with Cinder and her team began attacking, but Rick as Neos easily battered any enemy in his path, and then the dark god Zorc appeared before him and loomed over the hero. Rick/Neos crossed his arms as he was engulfed in light and soured into the air, as two glistening wings of light sprouts from his back, turning him into Honest Neos.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

Rick/Neos flew towards Zorc as the two warriors arched their fists back, and punched each other with their glowing fists, before the screen flashed and revealed the title card, then Rick's smiling face appeared before the viewers and points two of his fingers at the screen, similar to how Jaden Yuki does and the camera zooms out to show teams RWBY and JNPR beside him with Beacon behind them, and everything fades away into darkness.

* * *

It was now night time in the world of Remnant, after that whole crazy event that transpired during the initiation, just about all of Beacon knows Rick's secret. Him being all of the Elemental Heroes that were the toast of the town. Inside the dorm room of team RWBY things were hectic for the poor lad.

"...Uh...Easy now." Rick said while crawling back from both teams RWBY and JNPR, who were closing in on him like a pack of wolves. "No. Need. To get...testy." He let out an uneasy chuckle as he was now cornered with both Yang and Weiss before him.

"Ok Richard spill it." Weiss ordered with her arms crossed and a small frown on her lips. "Just what was all that about back in the initiation?"

"Where'd you get that ring? How do you know about that thing that attacked us?" Rin questioned while trying to keep a beaming Nora from pouncing on him like a lioness.

"More importantly..." Yang began only for a familiar red blur zoomed passed her and Ruby started shaking Rick back and forth with stars literally sparkling around her.

"AREYOUREALLYELEMENTALHERONEOSANDALLTHOSEAMAZINGSUPERHEROESTHAT'SBEENSAVINGTHEDAYLIKEAREALLIVESUPERHERO!" Ruby exclaimed loudly not giving the poor boy a chance to reply.

Rick's eyes were comical swirls and was spouting gibberish from the shaking. Fortunately Yang was able to help him and pulled Ruby away from his. "Whoa, easy there Rubes, you'll give Rickie a head ache if you keep shaking him like that." Yang chuckled as she held Ruby by her hood.

Rick shook his head free of cobwebs but still felt like a mouse under the girls' gaze, like they were a pack of lionesses. He took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that there's no way around this. "Alright. I'll tell you." He said which seemed to ease their gazes if only a little. "Now, you see I have something that no one in all the kingdoms of Remnant never heard of." He then dug into his bag and brings out the Duel Ring. "This happens to be a relic that allows me to transform into the heroes you know of, the Duel Ring." He knew that it was a big fat lie, but he had to make it look believable, at least until he feels when they're ready to know the truth.

The girls eyed at the ring with curiosity, wonder and skepticism.

"And these are who I transform into." Rick then brings out a few of his Elemental Hero cards and presented them to the girls.

This made the girls lean a little closer when they saw the Elemental Heroes in card form. "So these are how you become those heroes?" Rin questioned while grabbing Avian's card. While Nora was beaming over Sparkman's card with literal stars in her eyes. Joanna was looking over Bladedge with awe from his golden armor and Pyrrha was looking at both Wildheart and Clayman with a small smile.

Rick nods. "That's right. Each card has a spirit of the heroes themselves, not only that I can talk to them as well, and they also taught me everything they know in terms of using elemental powers." Rick said with a proud smile and crossing his arms. While snorting a comical cloud.

Weiss was looking over Elemental Hero Prisma with admiration in her eyes, due to the fact that he's a literal diamond man, Yang was looking over Burstinatrix and Lady Heat with a toothy smirk, Blake was looking over Dark Panther, Necroshade and Shadow Mist, no doubt due to her often fading in the shadows and leaving a shadow copy of herself. And Ruby was looking at Poison Rose and Neos with wide eyes and a comical rainbow appearing over her head with pink clouds around her.

"And as you can see those cards mean everything to me, they were all gifts from my parents and my grandfather, right before they died years ago, I had a grand total of 100,000 of these bad boys! But somehow I lost just about all of them, and I've been trying to find them while using what cards I had on hand to help save people." Rick explained.

Suddenly Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang snapped out of their trances when they heard Rick mentioning his lost cards. "Wait, did you say you _lost _all of your cards?" They asked in unison which made him blink.

"Yeah...?" He said slowly.

Then before they knew it there was a high pitch humming sound which filled the room. This also snapped team JNPR from their trance from the cards in hand and looked all around the room, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, it was then they turned their attention to the Duel Ring itself as it was giving off a humming sound with the ring part glowing gold. Rick raised a brow as he grabbed the ring and held it in front of his face, and it suddenly grew louder.

"Rick? Why's it glowing and making that sound?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh, from what I can figure out, it's only supposed to do that when it sense any of my missing...card." Rick slowly said before looking at the girl's glowing pockets with eyes slowly growing wide.

The first ones to react were team Rick's team digging into their pockets, and to his surprise they brought out a glowing card, in Ruby's case two glowing card. The light around the cards faded and revealed Exodia the Forbidden One and his limbs. Rick slowly walks over to Ruby and reached out for the head and left arm. Tenderly holding onto them afraid that they might disappear again. Then Yang, Blake and Weiss handed him the other limbs to him. "W-Where did you find these?" Rick asked them.

"Well I found the head and left arm in my sock drawer before coming here to Beacon." Ruby told him while shivering. "That face on the card nearly scared me to death."

"I found the right arm in one of my underwear drawer, thought someone snuck into my room and tried to steal from me, when I suddenly heard Ruby screaming and saw her pointing at that gnarly face." Yang said while crossing her arms.

"When I woke up at a hotel I was staying in I saw the right leg on top of my book that I put down before I went to sleep." Blake answered.

"And I found the left leg in one of my Dust drawers. I wasn't sure where it came from or who even put it there, so I held onto it in case I might run into it's owner." Weiss said while gazing at the now united cards of Exodia.

Rick let out a small sigh through his nose as he gave a warm smile at five of his missing cards, much like the ones that were found by both Ozpin and Glynda, with the five cards of Exodia found that makes a total of 77 cards found, and 99,719 cards to find.

Then Joanna cleared her throat which brought team RRWBY's attention to her and her team. "Um, since you mentioned that you're missing some cards, uh, I think these belong to you Rick?" She said while digging into her pocket and pulled out two glowing cards which were responding to the Duel Ring. The glow around the cards faded and revealed the first card being a tanned skinned woman, with a muscular built body, a purple colored armor bra with four spikes on each side to cover her breasts, gold bands on her forearms, leather skinned boots, a cloth matching her armored bra and head gear with a wild mane of red hair, and wielding a sword. The second card appeared to be an anthropomorphic lion, with golden armor and shoulder guards that almost look like huge wings.

These two cards were Amazoness Swords Woman and Gladiator Beast Alexander.

"Joanna's not the only one." Pyrrha said before she along with Nora and Rin pulled out two cards out of their pockets which also glowed. The cards in Pyrrha's hands revealed another tanned skinned woman sitting on a throne, wielding a sword on her right hand while her head was on her left hand, her hair was blue color while the right side of her face was covered in a mask. The second card was an anthropomorphic female dragon, with beautiful cyan blue scales with feathered wings, gold armor on her wings, and flowing blonde hair past her elk-like horns.

These two were Amazoness Queen and Saffira, Queen of Dragons.

The two cards in Rin's hand revealed yet another tanned woman wearing a cloak, a skull shoulder guard on her left shoulder, black hair and a mask over her mouth giving her a ninja-like appearance, and the other card was another woman clad in white clothing with gold lining wielding a bo staff and goggles with red lenses.

These two cards were Amazoness Spy and Ehren, Lightsworn Monk.

And lastly in Nora's hands revealed a dark blue creature with a red orb in its chest, and lightning bolts surrounding it, and the second card was an electric eel type creature, with a light blue body and glowing yellow fin-like wings.

These cards were Thunder King Rai-Oh and Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon.

"I can't believe it, you all had some of my missing cards all along!" Rick said with joy while taking the cards from the girls gratefully. "Thank you so much for looking after them."

"It's no problem, Rick," Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's no probs, although that does leave the question on how they got here in the first place," Yang said making everyone look at Rick expectantly making the short teen sigh.

"It's a long story girls."

Weiss looks at the clock and saw it was getting late. "You can tell us later, right now we should be getting to bed. We got classes in the morning." She said before walking to the bathroom to change into her sleepwear.

"She's right. We don't wanna be late for our first day." Rin said while grabbing Nora's arm and pulling her towards the door. "We'll talk about this after classes are done." She opens the door and drags Nora through with Joanna and Pyrrha following and closing the door behind them.

Rick only sat there staring at his cards on the table. Thanks to team JNPR returning some of his other cards which now makes 78 cards found, and a grand total of 99, 641 cards left. He gathers his cards together, places them inside his bag with the rest and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and was about to lay down on the floor when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turns and saw Yang smiling at him. "How 'bout you bunk with me for the night? It'll be a lot better than sleeping on a mattress on the floor." She offered which made his cheeks turn red at the thought of sleeping beside Yang.

"Uh...o-okay then," Rick says bashfully making Yang smirk before she picks him up and places him on her bed and then joining him.

"See? Much better ain't it?" Yang says with a grin.

"Yeah it is, goodnight Yang," Rock says with a smile trying to get comfortable before he feels the blonde bombshell pull him close to her like one would do a teddy bear.

"Night Ricky~" Yang cooed.

"N-N-Night...Y-Yang." He stuttered when he felt his head in between her breasts and almost gained a nose bleed. '_I am so NOT getting any sleep tonight if she spoons me!_'

* * *

** (Next morning)**

Ruby was the first to wake up before her team, she let out a yawn and rubs her eyes. When she got out of her bed she noticed that the inflatable mattress was empty, she thought Rick might've gotten up first until she spotted him in Yang's arms, sleeping like a baby.

'_Oh my gosh that's so cute!_' The red reaper squeals in her head before pouting slightly. '_I wish it was me and in Yang's place right now._'

After pouting foe a bit, Ruby gains a impish grin before pulling out her scroll and taking a quick picture of scene before her.

'_I'm so showing the others this later._' Ruby giggled softly before going to get ready for the day.

As soon as Ruby was all dressed in her outfit, she brought out her trusty whistle and blows into it. The result made her team cry out in shock and surprise from the loud noise, Rick's eyes were snapped open and suddenly felt his face being smothered into something warm and soft.

"Ruby! Was that really necessary for you to do that?" Weiss exclaimed as she glared at her team leader.

Even Blake was glaring daggers at the young rose since her hidden ears were in pain from the loud noise.

"Yes it was! We got a busy day today team so get up and let's get ready!" Ruby said cheerfully earning grumbles from her team. "Come on get your lazy butts up and let's move it, also Yang?"

"What?"

"Please get your boobs out of Rick's face before he passes out," Ruby said with a grin.

Yang was confused before she looked down to see that Rick was indeed under her boobs but was suffocating if his skin turning blue was any indication.

"Oh shit!" Yang quickly gets up as Rick greedily breaths air into his lungs. "Rick are you okay?"

"Death by Snu-Snu...every man's dream to go out like that and I was this close for it happening to me," Rick muttered.

Yang's face turned cartoonish and sheepishly chuckled while Blake and Weiss only shook their heads at her.

"Sleeping with a boy in our room is one thing. But literally SLEEPING with a boy in the same bed? Have you no shame?" Weiss chided with her arms crossed.

"What? It's not my fault Ricky's so cute like a little teddy bear." Yang retorted while rubbing her cheek against his.

"...Please don't call me cute!" He snarled with his brow twitching.

"Why don't you like being called that again?" Blake asked not seeing the big deal.

"Because it's annoying! Thanks to my damn height people hardly take me seriously, not to mention it's embarrassing as all hell to be treated like a child," Rick rants.

This only made Ruby and Yang giggle with the blonde brawler rubbing his head. "Aww, but that makes you even more cuter." She cooed which only got her hand swatted by Rick who managed to pull himself away and grumbles under his breath as he enters the bathroom with a slam.

"Did you really have to tease him like that?" Weiss questioned.

"Like I said. It's not my fault he's so cute and short." Yang said.

Then the bathroom door exploded and Rick quicker than Ruby zooms to Yang, and his eyes comically shut and stops in front of her in a screeching halt. "DON'T CALL ME SHOOOORTTTTT!" He screamed so loud rings of sound waves actually came out of his mouth and blasting Yang right in the face, before zooming back to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake blinked a few times and turn to Yang who only stared wide eyed and her hair was practically blown back and frozen like she'd been sprayed with so much hair spray.

"...okay new rule, don't call Rick short unless you want that to happen." Ruby said after a minute. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" Weiss and Blake agreed while Yang could only nod mutely.

Things were getting much more interesting for the young hero and he wasn't even in his first class yet.

After the whole event back in the dorm room, Rick along with his team and team JNPR were already in professor Port's class. And like in the episode he saw before his stories were even more boring in person than on a computer screen.

Rick only stared at the professor who was yammering on about his 'glory days' with a stone dead expression. Sure, he was taught by him and the other faculty members of Beacon before the initiation, but that doesn't make his stories any more bearable. '_I'm starting to wonder what went on Ozma's mind when he recruited Port to be a teacher. If his idea of teaching students was to bore the Grimm to death, then he's succeeded._' He turns his attention to his teammates and like in the episode, Yang was close to falling asleep, Blake and Weiss were probably the only ones attempting to listen and take notes, while Ruby was doodling away.

He silently shook his head before hearing Port clearing his throat.

"Before we end today's class I would like a volunteer to step on up, and face off this Grimm here that I have brought in from my storage." The story telling huntsman announced while patting the cage beside him which shook from the Grimm who snarled in anger. "Mr. Drake care to test your mettle, young man?"

"Uhhh...sure I guess," Rick says with a shrug before getting up out of his seat and heading out the classroom to get changed.

"So how do you think he'll do?" Blake asks her teammates.

"After what we saw him do yesterday I think he'll be fine," Ruby said feeling sure of herself that Rick will ace this little fight with the Grimm.

Rick arrived back into class twirling Inazuma around before walking up the stage, where professor Port was waiting with the Grimm.

"Are you ready young man?" He asked.

Rick widens his stance held Inazuma with the spear head downward and sparked with electricity. "Whenever you are." Rick answered with a grin.

With that Port swings his Blowhard and cuts the rope, freeing the Grimm inside. The classroom was filled with gasps when they saw the Grimm coming out. The Grimm looked like a very large bat with a humanoid like torso, a long tail swinging around in the air, its face bore the boney mask with red markings, two horns facing upward, bone armor on its chest, spikes on its shoulders and knees with a boney rib cage a pair of huge ears, and at the tips of its wings were three clawed fingers.

"A Camazotz!" Weiss gasped at the sight of the bat Grimm.

"Aren't those only found somewhere in the jungles of Menagerie?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah, they are." Blake said in shock, having dealt with these types of Grimm back home before on a number of occasions.

"Guess Prof. Port's stories may be true after all." Ruby said with slight awe in her voice.

'_Huh, so it's not the Boarbatusk this time._' Rick thought to himself but steeled his resolve.

The Camazozts crawled on its hands and feet, eyeing the young human before it before letting out a shrieking roar and charged at Rick. The young man charged as well as the Grimm came close, Rick stabs the spear head into the stage, and flips over the Grimm and lands on it. The Camazotz shrieked when the human landed on it and flew into the air with Rick hanging on its back.

Rick grunted when it was bucking around like a wild horse, and rolls around in the air, he felt its tail coiling around his neck and threw him off its back and landing on the stage. He looks up and blocks the bat Grimm in time as its claws clashed onto his spear, he had to dig his feet into the stage as the bat loomed over him, snapping its fangs at him while trying to push him with its body weight.

"Rick!" Ruby cried worriedly.

"Come on cutie, kick that winged rats ass already!" Yang called back.

Hearing Yang calling Rick cute made her teammates look at her in disbelieving expressions, and Rick's face comically froze with his eyes turning sharp.

"I thought I told you..." He snarled lowly which made the Grimm tilt its head. "Don't call me...CUTE!" Rick shouted at the top of his lungs and surprisingly shoved the Camazotz back with such force it crashed into the cage.

Rick let out a war cry while charging at the bat Grimm, who shrieked and flew in the air which made Rick stop and glare upward. The Camazotz power dives a him while letting out an ear piercing scream, this only proved to be an error as Rick rams the butt end of Inazuma on the stage and aims the spear head upward. Too late to alter its course the Camazotz crashed into the weapon blade first and cries out as the spear pierced through its body to its back, and pinning Rick underneath its body.

The students in the class room watched with baited breath, fearing that Rick might've gotten himself killed, only to hear a grunt and saw the dissolving Grimm rising up and Rick climbing out from under it. He let out a gasp for breath before huffing out all the air in his lungs, grabs his weapon and pulls it out as the Camazotz was gone.

"Excellent performance young Richard!" Port laughed jollily. "You certainly showed everyone a sure fire way to kill one of these blasted pests."

"Thank you sir I appreciate it," Rick thanks the mustache man.

"Well that's all for today's class everyone. Off to your next class and remember, be vigilant!" Port told them as the students were all heading out of his class.

Rick was surrounded by his team who looked at him with admiration, at least Ruby and Yang were. "That was so cool Rick! I can't believe you took on a full grown Camazotz!" Ruby beamed with excitement in her voice.

"Gotta admit, it was pretty badass of you to take on a Grimm that big." Yang grinned.

"...I'll admit it was impressive you handled yourself well against that Grimm. But that was beginner's luck after all." Weiss said while crossing her arms and her chin upward.

Her team gave her unamused looks while Rick just sighed tiredly.

"This is gonna be a long day," Rick mutters before he's pulled into a hug from behind by the resident leg breaker.

"That was really cool Rick! You showed that overgrown flying bat who's boss!" Nora giggled.

"Thanks Nora, I appreciate it," Rick says with a smile and a small blush from feeling the hammer wielder boobs.

"Mr. Drake!"

A voice called out and caught their attention, it turned out to be Professor Port coming their way. "There something you need professor?" Rick asked while still trapped in Nora's hug.

"On the contrary my dear boy I have something for you." Port said with a smile under his moustache.

This made the teams turn to each other before turning back at their teacher. Back inside his classroom Port was walking towards his desk, and opens one of his drawers, with Rick watching with his hands behind his head. "Since you told all of us about your missing cards, and that both professors Ozpin and Goodwitch had found a good number of your cards, I too happen to stumble upon some!" He declared and brings out a hand full of cards.

Rick gasped when he saw another set of his missing cards, all nine of the Masked Hero cards!

"And that's not all!" Port exclaimed before pulling out another pair of cards. The first card was Jack Wyvern, the second was Two-Headed King Rex, the third was Harpy Lady and the last was Dark Magician Girl. "I believe these belong to you." He said while handing over the cards he found to the stunned young man.

Rick gently grasped the nine Masked Heroes and four of his missing cards, with these card along with the ones he got back from RWBY and JNPR, that makes a total of 91 cards found and leaving only 99, 550 cards left. "I...I don't know what to say. Thanks professor." Rick thanked with a few tears almost leaking from his eyes.

"Think nothing of it my boy! From what you've told us before, those card are very important to you, so it's my pleasure to help someone reclaiming his missing treasure!" Port beamed with his fists on his hips. "Now go on, your friends will be waiting for lunch!"

With a nod, Rick runs to catch up with his friends and tell him the great news.

** (Cafeteria)**

"So Prof Port had more of your cards?" Blake asked as Rick showed off his cards to RWBY and JNPR.

"Yeah he did and I'm glad he was able to return them to me," Rick said before putting his cards away. "I now have 91 of my cards back but I still have almost 100k left to find."

"Don't worry Rick, at this rate you'll have them all back in no time," Ruby said with a smile.

Rick smiles back at Ruby when suddenly his ears picked up the sound of someone crying. He turns to the source and gritted his teeth when he spotted Cardin and his lapdogs pulling on Velvet's ears. He recalled this even from the Jaundice episode, seems like it came a little early than it should, but still this time will be different.

"Hold these will you Ruby?" Rick said while handing his newly found cards to Ruby.

"We're you going?" She asked.

He didn't answer her but all the girls saw the direction of where he was heading, and knew this was gonna be messy. Cardin and his team were laughing as he pulled on Velvet's ear, who cried while pleaded him to let go when suddenly.

"Hey! Winchester reject!" Rick called out which caught their attention, namely Cardin's when he heard him mocking his family name.

Rick stopped in front of them while crossing his arms and glaring at them. "You better let Velvet go right now, or else things will get really ugly!" Rick demanded.

'_R-Richard..._' Velvet thought to herself with a small blush.

This however made Cardin grin. "Well, well look who it is boys. The freaky short new comer from the initiation comes and plays the big hero!" Cardin mocked with his boys chuckling.

Hearing Carding calling him 'short' made Rick's pupils shrink to the point of almost becoming nonexistent, a red vein appearing on his forehead and the background suddenly turning dark. Then before they knew it, Rick tackled them in a blur which was enough to make Cardin let go of Velvet's ear, and backs away while holding her aching ear.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK, YOU FAUNUS HATING JERK!" Rick roared at the top of his lungs as he fought team CRDN in a comical dust cloud with the whole cafeteria watching.

"Yeah get em Ricky! Kick their asses!" Yang cheered.

"Aim for the legs!" Nora added.

"We shouldn't be cheering we should stop this!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why? They're assholes and racist and Rick's just giving them some well-deserved karma," Blake said with a shrug while waving a flag that had Rick's name on it.

After what felt like forever the fight was finished and team CRDN was seen running away, with their uniforms ripped and torn, and various bruises and broken teeth were seen. And Rick was pantng heavily and snorted through his nose, and dusting his hands. '_I never did like that asshole anyhow._' He inwardly snarled.

Then without warning he found himself wrapped into a hug with a large pair of breasts smothering his face.

"Thank you, Rick! You're my hero!" Velvet gushed as she hugged her short friend.

Rick was in heaven as he was hugged in between two massive bunny boobs and didn't want to leave them. "N-No problem Velvet!"

This made both Yang and Nora give out cat calls when they saw this, Ruby, Pyrrha and Joanna chuckled at the boy's blushing face when he was pulled from Velvet's breasts and nuzzled his cheek with hers. Even Rin and Blake were smiling at this, Blake most of all since she was thankful that there's someone who stood up for the Faunus. Especially since he used his cards to help the Faunus from time to time.

Weiss tried not to show it but she felt a small smile forming on her lips, considering the fact that he saved her months ago on the train from the Fang, and reminded her that she must not let her own anger and hatred for the Fang cloud her judgement. She remembered the words he told her as Sparkman.

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Never forget that miss Schnee."

'_And I haven't forgotten. Now that I know that you were the one who saved me, maybe I should try to get to know the Faunus better._' Weiss thought as she saw Rick leading Velvet to their table, and all of them were eating together in perfect harmony.

* * *

** (Saturday) **

It was finally the weekend for Rick and his friends, after a whole week of school work, and having to help ease the tension between Weiss and Ruby about the whole leadership issue, things were finally gonna be quiet for a change. He's been keeping tabs with Qrow who promised to call him every now and then about his cards, but so far she found nothing which was depressing for Rick. And none of the other teachers found any of his cards either.

Ruby noticed the disheartened look on his face and strolled up beside him.

"Rick? Are you okay?" The reaper asked her friend.

"Not really Rubes, I still haven't been able to find any more of my cards and I'm starting to think they might be in other corners of Remnant that I can't go to yet," Rick said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll be able to find them here in Vale." Ruby said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right. We'll even help you find them, I mean we did find three of your Exodia cards, and Weiss and Blake found the legs." Yang grinned.

"Same with us, we'll help you find your cards. And if you talked to some of the other teams back in Beacon, I'm sure they'll keep a look out. Right girls?" Joanna said to his team who all nodded.

Their words seemed to ease Rick's worries and he was able to smile again. "Thanks girls." He said.

Somewhere up on a building, the dark figure that was last seen from the initiation, looked down at the teams who were cheering up Richard which only made him snort. "**_You truly believe you can find your cards with the aid of your pathetic friends? Well, let's see just how reliant they can be in facing things that aren't even Grimm._**" The figure said before pulling out a handful of golden metallic orbs with an Egyptian eye.

He threw them behind him and watched them roll all over the ground, before firing a beam of pure dark energy. When they were bathed in the darkness they suddenly rose and gained shape, one the darkness around them faded they all had humanoid bodies donned in purple cloaks, pitch black gloves and boots, and a hood over their heads with only golden masks and the Egyptian eye symbol. They all let out gargled moans as they walked towards their master and kneeled before him.

"**_Now my Zakrello, go forth and cause as much chaos as possible, while I call forth some more...powerful allies._**" The figure ordered.

With a grunt the Zakrellos faded into the ground and slithered away to carry out their master's wishes. He turns and pulls out the Dark Duel Ring and two monster cards. "**_Let's see how well you defend this city from your own monsters._**" He chuckled.

Back with our hero's they seen enjoying their day until explosions and screams of terror started coming from Vale putting them on full alert.

"What the heck's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know but people need help, lets go!" Rick exclaimed.

They all ran straight to where the screaming and explosions came from, and by the time they arrived they saw people running in terror, as the Zakrellos attacked. They all wielded various Egyptian weapons, using them to either slash at the people, vehicles or shooting bolts of dark energy at buildings.

"W-What the hell?" Rick uttered with eyes wide as plates. '_These guys weren't even in the show! Just what are they and where did they come from?_'

"What are those things?" Joanna gasped when she ducked from a stray bolt fired from the creatures.

"They don't appear to be Grimm. I'm not sure if they're even human. And they're wearing a mask with...some symbol I've never seen before!" Weiss said while bringing out her weapon

"It doesn't matter what they are they're attacking civilians and we need to stop them," Rin said readying her weapons.

"Rin's right, let's kick there asses!" Yang exclaimed and with a war cry, she charged ahead while everyone else followed the blonde bomber with war cries of their own and began to battle the monsters and hoping to save the people as well.

Ruby was the first to make contact as she zoomed across the street and sliced through one of the Zakrello with Crescent Rose, when she turned around she saw the bisected Zakrello falling down and to her surprise, plumes of purple smoke escaped from the torn robe and all that was left was the mask.

"You guys! These things aren't really alive, there's no need to hold back!" She cried out right before ducking from an incoming strike from an axe, and stabs her scythe through the Zakrello before pulling the trigger and the recoil sliced through the Zakrello.

Yang punched one Zakrello in the head which explodes from Ember Celica, and saw smoke coming from the robes. "Oh this is gonna be fun." She grinned while cracking her knuckles in excitement.

Nora swung Magnhild which struck two Zakrello and sent them flying, before running towards another and jumping in the air with her hammer above her head. Letting out a war cry, she swung her hammer down and hits the unexpecting Zakrello on the head with enough force to actually nail him in the ground. Letting out a chuckle as she saw smoke flying from its hood, she ducked down from a small sickle blade and sweep kicks the Zakrello off its feet, then she got up and brought her hammer down and struck the Zakrello's legs, snapping them like a twig.

"Oh yeah I love breaking legs!" Nora exclaimed before before lifting her hammer and launched the crippled Zakrello across the street like a hockey puck, which it collided with its own kind. "GOAL!" She cried out with a leap and her hand in the air.

Blake was running past some of the Zakrello with her ninja speed, and sliced Gambol Shroud through them with ease before leaping in the air, and started shooting at them. One of the Zakrello started firing dark bolts at her only for Blake's semblance to leave a copy and takes the hit, while the real Blake threw her weapon at the Zakrello who groaned in pain as it buries itself in its shoulder, and Blake tugs on her weapons black cloth with enough strength to bring the Zakrello towards her.

The hidden Faunus then swung the Zakrello around and around like a mace, using it to crash into its fellow members before roughly pulling on the cloth, and slicing through the Zakrello.

Joanna blocked several dark bolts from three Zakrellos while charging at them, when she got close enough she swung her shield at their weapons, and swung Crocea Mors taking their heads off in one fell swoop. Then she got tackled by another Zakrello who pinned her on the street, she moved her head to avoid the spear head while letting out a few yelps. Thankfully a gunshot was heard and the Zakrello's head was blown off. Joanna then pushed the robes off her when the smoke had vanished, and saw Pyrrha who aimed her Miló in its rifle form at the Zakrello who had her pinned.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I thought I was a goner," Joanna said gratefully as she was helped up by the Spartan.

"Anytime Joanna, can't have my partner bite the dust to early can I?" Pyrrha said with a smile.

Joanna shook her head and turns to stab a Zakrello that tried to sneak up, and Pyrrha changed her rifle to its sword form and decapitated another Zakrello.

Yang was throwing several jabs at the Zakrello who surrounded her, the explosions from her gauntlets sent the ones she punched either flying or crashing into their own. Then she fired a hail of punches at the Zakrello and then kicks one in the head. All of the Zakrello groaned and fell down while Yang smirked as they were reduced to smoke, and leaving their robes and masks. "These guys ain't so tough." She said before backhanding one behind her.

Rin was shooting her Stormflower at the Zakrello while protecting a group of people behind her. One Zakrello wielding two sickle blades charged at her and she used the blades of her weapons to block the first strike, they engaged in a short blade fight right before Rin jumps backwards with her foot striking the Zakrello's head and gunned it down with Stormflower.

Weiss used her glyphs to skate across the street, while thrusting Myrtenaster at the Zakrello she passed, she twirled around before the chamber switched to ice dust and stabs the ground with her weapon and sends out a wave of ice, incasing the surrounding Zakrello.

Rick let out a small shout while using the wind to fly in the air, and shooting a hail of bullets at the Zakrello from Inazuma in its twin pistol mode, then he shots up in the air and power dives at a large group of Zakrello, and when he made contact the ground erupted as pillars of earth and stone shot up sending the Zakrello flying. Merging the pistols together and turning it into its spear mode, he concentrated all the electrical energy into his weapon, and thrusts the spear skyward and lighting shot right out of the spear and striking the unfortunate Zakrello.

Rick let out a sigh as the pillars of rock sank back into the ground, before looking around himself to see his friends dwindling the Zakrello army down to size, then the sky suddenly grew dark and this bright light appeared out of nowhere. '_This feeling...It's just like with what happened back at the initiation!_' Rick inwardly exclaimed as the light had split in two and a great crash was heard and the ground shook from the lights landing. Then they began to take shape, the first one was a winged lion with the head of a woman with long silky red hair, a collar around her neck and right foreleg. The second one was another humanoid lion with a muscular build, wearing blue armor and a golden mane.

Rick gritted his teeth when he saw two more of his missing monsters shrouded in a dark aura. "Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia." He said while gripping tightly on Inazuma as both monsters let out a roar in the air.

The people in the city began to run in panic, screams filled the air as a siren was wailing, Andro Sphinx raised his arm and swung it down on a building, destroying it easily, while swiping his other clawed hand at another building. Sphinx Teleia spreads her wings and took off into the air flying like a great big bird of prey, she power dives and sliced through a few buildings in one swoop.

Rick glared at his corrupted monsters knowing full well that this wasn't their fault, they were being forced to do this against their will, he has to free them from this evil just like he did to VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"Rick!"

He heard someone calling out and saw Ruby rushing over to him while turning her attention at the rampaging monsters. "Are...Are those your..cards?" She questioned while pointing at the Sphinx monsters.

Rick nodded. "Yes. Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia, members of the Sphinx deck which I own." He answered before placing his weapon on his back and pulling the Duel Ring.

"You go on ahead, I know those cards mean much to you, and that those two need your help." Ruby said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll handle these guys. You go and save those two."

Rick blinked a few times and smiles. "Thanks Rubes!" He said before making a run in another direction so no one would see him.

Ruby smiled as she saw her teammate running off to find a place to transform without anyone knowing. "Be careful Rick." She said before zooming back to her team and slicing through a Zakrello.

Rick was running through and alleyway leading towards his missing monsters. He pulls out Neos' card and inserts it into the slot, he thrusts the Duel Ring upward and the wings sprung open as the ring shined bright.

The Vale police and military were doing everything they can to try and stop the two Sphinx monsters, the military of the kingdom of Vale may not be as advanced as Atlas, but that didn't mean they won't do their damnedest to protect the civilians. A few tanks aimed upward and fired off a few rounds at Andro Sphinx, who took them like they were nothing. Andro roared which made some of the soldiers terrified and saw him raising his foot to stomp on them, when suddenly a bright light caught their attention.

Teams RWBY and JNPR briefly stopped their fight with the Zakrello, who seemed to cower from the bright light, Ruby gained a very big smile when she saw a very familiar hero rising above the buildings.

Elemental Hero Neos had his left arm extended upward with his right arm bent towards his head, right before shifting into a fighting stance. "**_Twao!_**" Neos grunts loudly which echoed through the air.

Ruby and Nora squealed as they turned into little chibis. "HE'S HERE! OUR ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS IS HERE!" They shouted in unison.

Yang let out a whistle and punched a Zakrello who tried to sneak up on her. "Gotta say he looks a lot better in person that on TV." She smirked.

Weiss was taken aback by how shiny and white he was, she could almost imagine sparkles appearing on his body. Blake shot one Zakrello in the head before turning to the giant Neos, her eyes widen in awe and in a sense of admiration, after finding out that Richard was all those heroes who saved her fellow Faunus, Blake felt that there may be hope for the Faunus after all with him as their guiding light. Joanna, Rin and Pyrrha looked in awe at the giant hero, who gazed at his corrupted monsters who snarled or hissed at him. From what they could tell, Neos stood at towering 50 meters, while Andro Sphinx stood over him by a good 60 meters, and Sphinx Teleia stood at 40 to 38 meters. Neos easily towered over Teleia but Andro is easily taller than him, still they know that he'll win this fight.

**(Beacon)**

Inside his office Ozpin along with Glynda watched the news about how the city was attacked by strange beings in cloak and golden masks, and watched as his students fought to protect the people, though their worries rose when they saw Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx appearing and attacking the city. Then they saw a bright light on the screen and to their relief they saw Neos appearing, no doubt Rick had found a hidden place to transform, and arriving to save the day as he always had.

"Do you think he'll be able to stop them?" Glynda asked while turning to Ozpin.

Ozpin slowly nods. "I believe he will. Richard has proven himself time and again that he is capable of handling any enemy, even if its his own cards." Ozpin replied while sipping his mug. "Still though what troubles me more are those beings that appeared in the city. They're not human obviously but nor are they Grimm."

Glynda turns back to the screen which showed teams RWBY and JNPR fighting the Zakrello again. "Do you think this...Zorc monster that Richard told us maybe the one who created those things?" She questioned.

"Perhaps. But until we know his whereabouts, we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for him, not just Richards missing cards." He said before clasping his hands together as the camera turns back to the monsters fighting. "With Richard as Neos the people won't be able to give off any negativity, seeing as he's viewed as their shining hope."

Glynda nodded feeling a little proud that Rick used his powers to protect innocent lives, instead of using them for personal gain. '_Still, please be careful Richard._'

**(City of Vale)**

Rick as Neos charged at Andro who let out a loud roar and charged at the hero. The ground shook as the two titans came close, Neos made the first move and leaps in the air and did a flip kick which struck Andro in the face. The Sphinx monster let out a startled moan as he backed away and Neos ran up to throw a punch, only for Andro to block it with his hand and swung his other clawed hand. Neos ducks and gave an uppercut striking Andro in the jaw, then he let out a hail of punches to the Sphinx's body and then gathers energy into his left fist.

"**_Twao!_**"Neos cried out and struck Andro with a plasma punch.

The Sphinx monster roared as he was sent flying back and crashed into some abandoned buildings, causing a cloud of dust to fly everywhere.

Neos let out a sigh before he heard another roar on his right and turns to see Teleia flying towards him! The winged Sphinx' face then shifted into a much fiercer one as she raised her paw which was glowing and would've struck him, had Neos not crossed his arms and spreads them out which created an energy shield. Neos grunted as Teleia's claws clashed against his shield, she let out a roar again before letting out a hail of claw strikes hoping to break the shield. Groaning from the strain of trying to keep his shield up Neos jumps in the air which canceled his shield, and hovered the startled Teleia.

Hands glowing white he thrusts his left hand first and fires three bursts of arrowhead shaped bolts of energy, and repeating it with his other hand, Teleia cried out as the rain of energy arrows struck her body and smoke rose from her and her surrounding.

Neos stopped attacking for a minute thinking he got her only for Teleia to shoot right out of the smoke, and flying towards him! Barely having time to react Neos braced himself as the winged Sphinx crashed into him and bit onto his shoulder. Neos cried out in pain while he and Teleia crashed into the street, wrestling one another.

"**_Twao!_**" Neos cried out as he gave a strong punch to Teleia which was enough to get her off him.

Teleia let out a cat like yowl as she regained herself and spreads her wings out, catching herself before she fell, and let out an angry hiss at the Elemental Hero.

Neos brought his hands to his right hip before throwing his left hand out and firing a energized slash at the Sphinx. Teleia barely had time to react as the attack struck her on the head and made her fall down onto a few buildings.

Down below both teams RWBY and JNPR had taken out the last of the Zakrellos with Ruby shooting the last one with Crescent Rose.

"Woo! We won!" Nora cried out with a big smile and stars sparkling around her.

"Don't celebrate yet Nora." Rin said which snapped the orangette of her happy daze. "We still have to help Rick!"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. Ricky's got this in the bag!" Yang grinned while turning her gaze at the giant hero.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Yang, look!" Blake pointed out as they saw Andro rising back up and letting out a roar again, he wasn't the only one who got their second wind. Teleia also got back up and shook the dirt off and roared alongside her fellow Sphinx before she took off into the air again.

This made both teams a little concerned about their friend when they saw Teleia circling above him like a vulture.

Andro Sphinx roared again and charged at Neos smashing any building in his path. Neos charged as well then both monster crashed into each other which made a shockwave that almost blew everyone away. Neos went to grab Andro only for the Sphinx to do the same and grabbed each other's hands.

He was grasping the lion beast's hands, grunting as he struggled to keep himself from being pushed back by the monster's strength. He cried out in pain as Teleia flew from the air slashed his back with her claws, giving Andro the chance to push Neos back and delivering a one-two blow to the face, and then slashing his claws upward at the hero's chin, sending him flying back and crashing into the buildings. Dazed Neos barely had the chance to react when Teleia swopped in and started swiping her claws at him.

Grunting and crying out in pain, Rick knew he had to do something, before his energy runs out. '_Looks like I'm gonna have to pull a fusion!_' He inwardly exclaimed. He reached into his card case, opens it and then pulls out the Cyber Dragon card. '_Time to go heavy metal on these two!_'

With a burst of renewed strength, the young hero pushed Teleia off him, and sent her crashing into Andro. The two monsters fell on the ground with a startled roar, while Neos got back on his feet, and just when the Duel Monsters were about to get up the young hero's hands glowed a golden yellow, moving them in a counter clockwise circular formations until they crossed each other, and then spreads his hands open and brought them to the sides of his head.

"**_Neo Solaris Flare!_**" He cried out and suddenly, a very bright and blinding light had erupted from his being.

The two dark Duel Monsters cried out as they shielded their eyes from the light. Even the people down in the city, as well as teams RWBY and JNPR were forced to cover their eyes. The light coming from Rick/Neos was so bright it was as if he became the sun itself!

With the two Sphinx monsters blinded, Rick/Neos looks up and then took off into the sky with the sun behind him. He crossed his arms together and then thrusts them out, while letting out a loud yell and being engulfed in light.

Rick was holding the Duel Ring in his left hand and brought Neos' card up in his right hand. "Neos!" He called out as the card briefly shined a blue color. He slides the card through the ring until the rings glowed a bright blue, and the card was scanned.

**_Erementaru Hīrō Neosu!_**

The card glowed and flew through the ring into particles of light and then formed Neos on Rick's left and lets out a grunt.

"Cyber Dragon!" He called out while holding the second card as it briefly shined a silvery glow. He slides the card through the ring, and the it shifted into a gray color as it scanned the card.

**_Saibā Doragon!_**

The card then turned into particles of silver-white light, and moved to Rick's right and formed Cyber Dragon who let out a metallic screech.

"Let's show them the power of metal and light!" Rick called out while thrusting the ring up while Neos copied his movement, Cyber Dragon only thrusts his tail upward, due to having no limbs.

The ring then glowed brightly as the wings sprung open.

_**Fu~yūjon'appu!**_

Neos was bathed in a blue light while Cyber Dragon was engulfed in a silver light, while the ring flashed their colors before becoming a bluish-gray color. Rick lowers the ring as both Duel Monsters began to merge with him, letting out a grunt or a roar as they were engulfed in light. The light began to fade from the feet and going up to the body, revealing a brand new fusion monster!

_**Fu~yūjon rīz Erementaru Hīrō Saibā Neo Doragon!**_

The first background was digital codes before it was replaced by light, and the new fusion monster was seen flying towards the sky.

Andro and Teleia finally opened their eyes from the light, their ears picked up the sound of jet thrusters and looked upward. Their eyes spotted a shadowed figure flying at top speed and then collides with both of them, they roared in surprise as they were blow away from the collision, Ruby and the girls had to brace themselves when Teleia landed too close to their liking. The young huntresses-in training turned their attention to see the figure descending from the sky.

Once it landed with a tremendous thud, they finally saw it in its full glory. It was a robotic, humanoid dragon with three yellow. metallic toed claws and a back toe, a long tail with a red stripe running along the sides with a barbed tip. The body had a mix of white, blue and black, with various red lines, the hands had three claws and a thumb, with the forearms having axe-blades. The torso had a blue orb at the center, while the shoulders were broad almost box shaped. On the back were blue spinal blades and two plane-like wings with the bottom being red and the tips extending upward. The head was almost similar to Cyber Dragon, but was almost slimmer like Neos' head, in the place of its eyes was a dark blue visor, on the sides of the head were fin-like panels and on the head was the same curved fin that Neos has.

This was the newest fusion monster Richard Drake could think of; Elemental Hero Cyber Neo Dragon!

Cyber Neo Dragon arches himself and let out a metallic roar while slowly spreading his arms out, as his body briefly glowed with a newfound power coursing through his circuits. He roars ones again and gazed at the two Sphinx monsters who were getting back up.

Down on the street Ruby and the girls were awestruck by the new monster that appeared, they remember Rick telling them that he can fuse his Duel Monsters together, to create one new monster like Thunder Giant, who was made from a fusion between Sparkman and Clayman. This one before them was a new monster, one he never used before.

"Holy shit!" Yang breathed out at the sight of the metallic dragon.

"So cool!" Ruby and Nora exclaimed with literal stars replacing their eyes.

On the same building the dark figure gazed upon the metallic dragon as both Sphinx monsters fully stood back up. "**_Hmm, well now this is interesting. A new fusion monster made from Neos and Cyber Dragon, huh? Heh. Well let's see if this new monster has the mettle to prove its might._**" The figure chuckled with a smirk.

Sphinx Teleia roars and takes off into the sky, Cyber Neo Dragon turns his gaze upward and his blue vizor glowed with a humming noise, and a blue laser shot forth from his vizor and struck Teleia's wing. Crying out in pain the winged Sphinx was spiraling out of control and crashed back into the ground, this time she was down for the count.

Cyber Neo Dragon lets out a few roars as he charged at Andro. Andro Sphinx let out roars of his own before running towards the metallic dragon he went to swipe with his left hand, but Cyber Neo Dragon blocks it with his right hand, and used the same hand to block Andro's right claw And threw a right jab. Andro slams both hands on the fusion monster's shoulders before grabbing the neck, Cyber Neo Dragon broke the Sphinx's grip on his neck and turns to his right and slams Andro with his tail, before facing him and gave another right jab.

Backing away Andro lets out another roar, as did Cyber Neo Dragon and soon both of them started trading blows with each other, while teams RWBY and JNPR continued watching the fight.

"This is like a scene out of an anime! The SP they're going at should be impossible!" Blake exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Indeed, I hope that Richard will be okay in this fight," Rin said with some concern.

"Don't worry girls he'll be fine, Ricky's tough and he's even tougher with his cards," Yang said with confidence.

"I hope so." Pyrrha said with a worried look in her eyes.

Back to the fight Cyber Neo Dragon roars again and his vizor started flashing. He thrusts both of his hands out and shoots them like missiles, while another pair of hands replaced them. The two rocket fists soared across the buildings and struck Andro in his chest, exploding upon contact. Taking two steps back Andro Sphinx roars in anger while Cyber Neo Dragon roars back and marched towards the Sphinx. Andro's mane started glowing a golden light and suddenly fires a golden laser right out of his mouth, and struck Cyber Neo Dragon who roared in pain and surprise.

Cyber Neo Dragon remained standing and roared defiantly and continued marching and punched Andro's face with his right hand, he blocked a right swing from Andro's hand and slapped both of the lion's hands away. Andro Sphinx then rams his claws into Cyber Neo Dragon's chest, ripping through his metal body, Cyber Neo Dragon slaps the Sphinx hands away and then left kicked him on his waist.

Andro Sphinx roars in pain as the metallic dragon back away with a brief spin, and faced him again, his vizor glowing and letting out a few more roars. His chest suddenly opens and reveals two large saw blades which started spinning. Cyber Neo Dragon rushed back at Andro Sphinx who stood his ground, not cowering from the saw blades and went in to attack only for Cyber Neo Dragon to catch his arm, and brings him close face first and attacked him with his saw blades.

"Yeah! Kick it's butt Rick!" Ruby cheered.

"Break it's legs already!" Nora added.

Andro broke away clutching his smoking face and roaring in pain. '_Now's my chance!_' Rick inwardly exclaimed.

Cyber Neo Dragon roars in the air as his spines started glowing a bright blue. He opens his mouth and fires a blue, red and yellow spiral beam. Andro Sphinx barely had time to react and was struck by the power breath. The Sphinx monster let out one last roar before he was engulfed in an explosion! Cyber Neo Dragon let out a victorious roar while his friends and the people who stayed let out cheers.

"He did it! He won, he won!" Ruby cried out while launching herself in Yang's arms.

"Hell yeah he did! WAY TO GO RICKY!" She called out. Letting out a whooping joyous laughter.

Nora let out a louder cheer as she hugged Rin and danced with her, while Rin only smiles and chuckled. Joanna and Pyrrha laughed together at their friend's victory while Blake and Weiss let out smiles. "C'mon! Let's head over to where he is!" Ruby urged before zooming across the streets.

"Ruby wait up!" Yang called out as she and the others raced over to where Cyber Neo Dragon stood before he was bathed in light and vanished.

By the time they arrived they saw Rick walking up to the beaten and bruised Andro Sphinx, who let out quiet moans of pain. Rick walked up to the great Sphinx and placed a hand over his nose. "I'm sorry if I was rough on you and Teleia, but don't worry the pain will go away soon enough." He said before bringing the Duel Ring up and Andro's body was bathed in golden dust from the ring and purified from the evil aura that corrupted him. His body broke down into small particles of light and flowed right through the ring and into Rick's hand, returning to his card form which briefly glowed gold. Rick along with both teams found the sleeping Teleia and repeated the same purification he did on Andro to her.

Ruby walks up to Rick and saw the card of Sphinx Teleia appear in Rick's hand and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did good today Rick. You were a real hero this day!" She said with a bright smile.

Rick blinked at his leader before found himself being smothered by Nora again. "Way to go Ricky! You showed those monsters who's boss!" She exclaimed while hugging him tighter. The poor young man's face was turning blue as Nora was squeezing him with her strength again.

"Nora, that's enough. You'll kill him before he can even celebrate his victory." Pyrrha chided which snapped the orangette out of her trance and lets him go.

Rick took a big gasp for air and breathing heavily while Yang came up and ruffled his hair. "Nice job there Ricky boy. You kicked some major monster ass!" Yang chuckled while lightly slapping Rick on his back.

"T-Thanks Yang." Rick said chuckling. He turns to the two cards he saved, with them now in his possession, that makes 93 cards found and 99, 457 cards to go.

"Indeed, what you did today was a very heroic thing." Pyrrha smiled while Joanna and Rin smiled at the blushing hero.

However, their moment was broken when they got a message on their scrolls, when they pulled them out and read the message what they read made them freeze up like statues.

**[THERE'S A STRANGE CLOUD HOVER OVER BEACON SKIES, AND IS GIVING OFF A STRANGE ENERGY. RETURN TO BEACON IMMEDIATELY!]**

The girls looked at each other before turning to Rick, who's expression was hard and turned to the direction of Beacon, and could faintly see a cloud looming over the horizon. '_Something bad's gonna happen over there. I know it!_' Rick thought to himself before turning to the girls. "Well, you girls got the message, c'mon let's go!" He urged before running to find the nearest Bullhead with his team and JNPR running behind him.

**(Beacon)**

The sky over Beacon was dark as a few bolts of lightning flashed, many of the students watched with curiosity, bewilderment or concern. Especially when a few bolts struck some of the trees and statues around the academy. In his office Ozpin and Glynda watched the lightning danced around the clouds, striking everything on the ground and destroying almost everything.

"I just got a message from Richard. He and his friends have already recovered those two monsters we saw, and are already on their way as fast as possible." Glynda informed him.

"Very good Glynda." Ozpin said before gazing upward at the clouds which were much darker. "I hope that Richard makes it on time. Something about this storm, it has a somewhat... evil aura around it."

On a Bullhead flying through the sky, Rick was looking out the window as the sky around Beacon seemed to be...alive of sorts, the same evil aura he felt around Andro and Teleia was there and much stronger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looks to see Ruby and the others looking out the window as well.

"What the hell's going on?" Yang asked.

"I...I don't know. Something's going on here today, first those men in masks, then those two monsters that Rick lost showed up, and now this!" Weiss exclaimed while pointing out the window.

"What do you think could be causing all of this?" Joanna asked when suddenly there was an explosion above them and the academy.

They all looked up and saw a great light of dark energy gathering around and forming into a great sphere of light, and it looked about ready to fire!

"Shit! I gotta get out there now!" Rick cursed and bolted for the hanger door.

"Rick wait!" Ruby called out when the door was opened and all the air was being sucked out.

Rick turns to them and held his ring out. "I'll be fine! Just get to Beacon now!" He called out over the noise of the wind and then jumps out which made the two teams run over and saw him free falling, before he was bathed in light and shot towards the academy. The sphere of light was about to open fire, when Neos arrived just in time and spreads his arms out as there was a beam of light shooting for him. Neos cried out as the beam struck him and everyone in Beacon saw him defending them, as he blocked the beam a shimmer of energy appeared just outside of Beacon. Neos let out one last cry of pain before the beam had ceased and he fell on the ground, smoking from the laser that tried to destroy the academy.

"RICK!" Ruby cried out as she rushed over to him when the Bullhead landed. "Rick! Are you alright?" She called out with the others following behind her.

Neos let out a soft moan and gazing at Ruby and slowly nodding at her. She smiled for only a moment, before something had caught their attention, the shimmer of energy had begun to take shape and to their surprise, two new monsters had appeared! The girls gasped at the sight of the two monsters, while Neos grunts under his breath. "**_Volcanic Doomfire! Vice Dragon!_**"

It was indeed Volcanic Doomfire and Vice Dragon that appeared before all. Volcanic Doomfire let out a roar along with Vice Dragon, before bringing his crossed over his snout, and spreads them out while firing a large fireball which made contact at a stone tower setting it ablaze. Vice Dragon lets out a guttural roar before thrusting his clawed hands out and fires dark lightning bolts, which struck the trees before them and caused an explosion. Both monsters roared and seemed to throw their hands in the air, as if to either show off their power or feeling giddy at the thought of destroying something.

Teams RWBY and JNPR watched in horror as the fire from the explosion was starting to spread, while Neos raised a fist and clenched it tightly. Seething with anger of seeing his precious cards, the only momentums of his family was being abused by whoever was responsible for using them. He knew for certain that it was Zorc, it has to be him. And when he finds him, he'll make that dark god pay for using his cards for evil...

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

**Number of cards found: 22.**

**Total of cards: 160.**

**Remaining cards to reclaim:**** 99, 457.**

* * *

**Hey sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I had a lot on my plate. The first was dealing with this cyst I got on my chin, and the second is finding a job, which hasn't been successful yet. I'm still hoping to find one, one day, and thankfully I got this chapter done before the New Year's hit. As soon as I can I will get back to work on my monster girls story, consider this a late Christmas present. Take care and Happy New Year!**


End file.
